


Tarnished Reflections（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 身份互换AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 76和死神最终坦诚相见。





	1. How We Were

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tarnished Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335162) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



“Morrison。”

Jack猛地抬起头，行一个标准的敬礼。“长官，是的，长官！”

将军和他的一群副手徐徐走来，Jack保持着挺直的姿势。“士兵，你现在有时间吗？”

“有，长官。”

“稍息。”

Jack切换成稍息的姿势，双手在背后紧握。为什么士兵强化计划（SEP）的指挥将军会在这？是他的测试结果不理想吗？是他做错了什么吗？还是他们发现了——

将军挥手遣退他的副手们，而后递给Jack一个小型全息投影仪。“孩子，在你考虑清楚彻底前不要轻易做决定。你决定之后可以到办公室找我。”

Jack一头雾水地看着将军和他的一众随从离开，像刚刚什么都没发生过。当他们走远了之后，Jack启动了那个小设备，拉出菜单，他要看看这东西究竟是何方神圣给的，重要到需要让负责SEP的四星上将亲手交给自己。

一个陌生的图标出现了。样式很简单，只是一个不完整的圆，边上有两处指向圆心的突起，看起来有点像祈祷的手。或者只是他奶奶以前扯着他这个不虔诚的混蛋教堂的次数太多的后遗症。他关上装置，把它放在口袋里。在大厅里这么重要的东西似乎不太合适。

 

 

\--

 

 

在SEP为了让士兵们不耿耿于项目副作用而设置的小阅览室里，Jack安静地坐着，手放在大腿上，目光在简陋的书柜上漫无目的地徘徊。

这个……守望先锋提议的是……是……他用掌根揉了揉眼睛。他甚至不知道该怎么评价这个提议。激动人心？危机四伏？光荣伟大？愚蠢至极？但它说的没错。在应对智械危机上，现今没有哪个国家能靠自己就取得进展。但或许通力合作……

但这意味着他必须离开，前往联合国所指派的世界上任何一个地方。离开回家回到农场的机会，离开他的家人。这会将他生命里最重要的一段岁月置于危险的境地。他看向门上的投影钟。他已经在这儿循环往复地空想了至少两小时，但毫无进展。

他需要和Gabe谈谈。

Jack站起来，像在做梦一般飘飘忽忽地穿过房门和过道。尽管他很努力地想让思绪关注于此时此地，他仍然止不住去想守望先锋。

直到他猛地撞上了宿舍大门，鼻子像是被捅了一刀一样地疼，他才意识到自己已经从阅览室走了回来。他小声地骂了一句，泄愤般地戳着密码锁然后进去。

Gabe坐在床上，凝视着小窗户。在Jack进来的时候他也没有转过来。Jack猜他脸上那副迷离的表情就是自己在被门板撞醒前的表情。

“嘿。”Jack说。

Gabe扭过头来，出神的双眼眨着，焦点慢慢落在Jack身上。他饱满的嘴唇扬起一个微笑。“嘿。”

Jack走到床边，坐在他身旁。

他们保持了一段很长的沉默。

最后，Gabe掏出一个全息投放器，而Jack给他看了自己手上这个，一模一样。

“很好。”Gabe说，笑意慢慢扩散到整张脸，“这能省些时间。”

Jack把自己的投放器放到一边。“你怎么看？”

Gabe让投放器在手上翻滚了几圈后也把它放到一旁。“这是个重大的决定。”

他们再次沉默好一段时间。

“讲讲利弊？”Jack问。

“好啊。”Gabe看向他，“你想先说吗？”

“利：它能让我们更好地完成我们的使命。”

“弊，”Gabe反驳道，“我们会变成一个组织的爪牙，而且我们对它一无所知。”

“我们早就是爪牙了。”Jack提醒道，“只是美国政府的。”

“但这是我们了解的恶魔。”Gabe说，“利：我们能与来自世界各国最好的士兵合作，他们都将是各个国家为了对付智械而训练的精英。”

“弊：每个人都可能需要服从各自国家的安排和命令，在这个计划能带来什么实际成果前就大概要面临流产。”

“这就是你要去那里的原因。只要你保持微笑和眨着那双天空蓝的眼睛，就能让大家和睦相处。”

Jack翻了个白眼。“我没那样的魅力。”

“但在我身上生效过。”Gabe说着靠向Jack，在他唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“现在还没停止。”

Jack冷哼，手捂着Gabe脸上把他推开。“我现在很认真。”

“我也是。”

“利。”Jack说，让话题回到正轨，“如果它成功了，我们能保护很多人。”

“弊：如果它失败了，很多人会死。”

“已经有很多人面临死亡了。”

“我知道。”Gabe叹息道，“利。我们会在一起。”

“弊：我们要选个新日子。”

Gabe轻笑着，鼻子埋在Jack的脖子亲吻着他。“那就没办法在夏天婚礼了。”

Jack的指尖轻柔地抚过Gabe的脸颊，抬起他的下巴。他们唇齿相碰，慵懒地亲吻了几分钟。

Gabe睁开眼睛。“利：如果我们在瑞士结婚，我确定会少很多麻烦。”

“弊：去那儿的飞机票对我的家人来说太贵了，这还没算上你的母亲和姐妹们。”

“哼嗯。”Gabe亲吻着Jack的脖子，手不安分地钻进衬衫里。

Jack想叫他停下，想说这是场严肃的对话……但被那只温暖粗糙的手在腹肌和胸膛间来回抚摸的感觉实在是太好了。“折中：在瑞士结婚，然后存钱，战争胜利我们回来之后，再派一大堆请柬然后重新宣誓。”

“我的未婚夫是世界上最聪明的人。”Gabe边从头脱下Jack的衬衫边喃喃道。

“我们还在讨论呢。”Jack在Gabe亲吻他的胸膛时微笑着说。

“我能多线程工作。”Gabe说，伸出舌头舔弄Jack的乳头。

“你 _不_ 能。”Jack驳回去，将Gabe的衬衫从头脱下。他沿着Gabe脖子上的球形链子往下摸，摸到一套狗牌，还找到了不久前套上去的一件新东西：一个朴素的银戒指。谁能想到就只是这么简单的一样东西能带给他这么多的喜悦呢？

“怕我弄丢了？”Gabe轻笑着，回到Jack的脖子留下一个吻痕。

“还是不敢相信你说了愿意。”

Gabe又笑了一声，那短促的与呼吸无异的声音让Jack的心有如飘在云端。他张开手臂环绕着他未婚夫的脖子。守望先锋的事可以等。现在，他满脑子只能想到靠在Gabe身边的感觉有多好。

 

 

～

 

 

“醒了？”

Jack睁开了眼。“嗯。”他含糊地说，亲吻着Gabe的胸骨。

他的未婚夫用手指轻柔地顺着他的头发，Jack向那触摸靠去，像在品味一瓶陈年红酒一般陶醉。

“那会很危险。”Gabe轻声说，“盲目地闯入未知。事态发展可能会一团糟。我们都很可能没法活下来。”

“你是在讲守望先锋？还是婚后生活？”Jack开着玩笑，抱紧了Gabe宽阔的胸膛。

“你知道我在讲什么。”

Jack叹了口气，把自己整个人埋到Gabe温暖的身体里。“我知道。”他又叹了一口气。他知道留给他们思考的时间并没有太多。

“如果没有我信任的人守着我的后方，我不会去。”Gabe说着，下巴枕到Jack的头顶上。

Jack摸了摸与他的狗牌串在一起的金戒指。“我参军是为了保护我所爱的人。而Gabriel，你是我最爱的人。如果我们战死了，至少我们会死在一起。我可以接受这个结局。”

Gabe强壮的双手抚摸过Jack的后背。“那就是要做咯？”

“我们才刚做过一次。”

Gabe轻笑。“你说的没错。”

他们再次陷入沉默。

“Gabe？”

“嗯？”

“你害怕死亡吗？”

Gabe往后挪了一点儿，用手将Jack的下巴捧起来。他们四目相对。“有你在我身边？不怕。”

Jack想挤出一个微笑。“我可能……有一点。”或者很害怕。他有太多的事想去做，太多的话想去说。他有那么多的日落想和Gabe分享。他想带他回家，将他正式地介绍给家人。他们会有第一次真正地争吵，然后第一次和好性爱。或许，未来的某一天。他们还会谈到收养孩子。他真正害怕的不是死亡，而是所有所有没机会做的事，没机会说的话。

“别担心， _mi sol_ 。”Gabe温柔地亲吻了他，“我会保护你。”

 

 

 

Note：

mi sol – 我的太阳


	2. At Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：多人身份互换！身份互换！身份互换！
> 
> （W大说，当你能交换其中两个人的身份的时候，为什么要只交换两个呢？）
> 
> Jack⇆Gabe；Lena⇆Jesse；Angela⇆Winston；Amelie⇆Gerard
> 
> Ana→Reinhardt；Reinhardt→Torbjörn；Torbjörn→Ana
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的话：暗搓搓地搞事情。

强烈的灯光让视线变得模糊，就算Jack的视力经过强化也一样。但没关系，他的目光自始至终没有离开Gabe。尽管炽热的灯光直射到Jack身上，但他仍然拒绝松开制服的领带或是领口。今天是很重要的一天，他不允许自己表现出一点不完美。他宛如标枪一般挺拔立起，手握成拳，目视前方。Ana用手肘轻轻推了一下他的腰弯，无声地提醒他不要因为那么长时间紧绷后背而把腰给闪了。

他不会。今天绝对不会。他不允许任何事破坏今天。Jack满怀爱意地看着Gabe，他穿着守望先锋蓝的制服，制服的每一部分都完美地帖服在他身上；他胸前的勋章在灯光下闪闪发亮，展示着他无数次的英勇举措和过人的领导能力。Jack的视线完全无法从Gabe微笑着的脸上移开。

“请容许我首次向你们介绍，”那位官员对着屏息以待的人群说，“守望先锋的战地指挥官，Gabriel Reyes！”

当Gabe走到颁奖台中央时，人群爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。而Jack拼命抑制住自己想要疯狂拍手的念头，只是像队伍里的其他人一样充满尊敬又不失风度地鼓掌。

今天是他们生命中最重要的一天。战争胜利了，Gabe得到了世界上最令人垂涎的工作；且不久之后，他们将会走向神坛，实现那个已经延后了很久很久的承诺。Jack压下抚摸项链上的戒指的冲动。此时Gabe正在进行就职演讲，台上金色的灯光让他整个人焕发出天使般的光芒。他是独属Jack的守护天使，他会矢志不渝地保护他。他现在终于得到了他渴求已久的职位。

 

 

\--

 

 

“抱歉。”Jack说，面色不悦，“我不确定我的理解是否正确。”他扫视这张U型桌，桌两旁坐满联合国官员，而Gabe坐在正中间。“我从你们的提议里了解到的是——”他确保自己和每一位官员都有目光接触。“——你们计划为守望先锋设立一个秘密行动部门。而且你们想让我负责指挥。”

没有人反驳他。

他忍不住抽了抽嘴角，才继续维持着脸上保持中立态度的表情。“我明白了。”

“不要露出那副表情，Morrison指挥官。”U型桌左侧最里的一位官员说道，她脸上厚厚的一层粉甚至将她说话时的脸部动作都掩盖掉，“你以前也参与过秘密行动。你应该和其他所有的优秀士兵一样，知道他们是必须存在的恶魔。”

 _但守望先锋不应该需要必须存在的恶魔。_ Jack 吞下了自己的反驳。这不会带来任何益处。“守望先锋的创立象征着希望。”Jack说，试图让这些人明白，“你不能一边做着世界维和组织一边又在地下做着其他任务。”

坐在右边的首相竖起了手。“指挥官，我们理解这将会是一个重大的抉择。但我们需要你的答复。”

Jack挺得更直。这确实是个重大的抉择。你不可能在拒绝这样一次……升职之后还能继续你的事业。你会被辞退，或者降职到某个偏僻的小地方做无人问津的工作。

他在思考如果他在忙着找其他事干的时候，他的父母是否会让他躺回自己曾经的房间里；或者最终他是否会向命运低头，成为Morrison家第四代农民。

“谢谢你们对我的重视。”他开口道，“但我不得不——”

Gabe站了起来。“议员们，希望你们不介意我和指挥官单独谈谈。”

Gabe从桌子那边走来，双手背在腰间，蓝风衣的下摆在他身后飘动。Jack咬了咬牙。“Morrison指挥官，希望能和你单独谈谈。”

“没问题，战地指挥官。”Jack跟着Gabe走出了房间。

门合上的那一刻，Gabe就转身面向他。“Jack，讲点道理。”

“我在讲道理。像守望先锋这样力量强大的组织的不应该有地下行动部门，这才是合理的。”

Gabe叹了口气。“任何一个人都知道秘密行动现实存在。暗影守望是一定会设立的。而我们怎么管理它会决定它是成就还是摧毁我们。”

“ _我们_ ？”Jack挑了挑眉问。

“我提名了你这个职位。”Gabe说，在Jack要发火前迅速往后说，“你是这个职位的最佳人选。你有着无法动摇的道德标准，不醉心权力，不滥用职权。外面有一大批候选人，他们会为了这个位置割烂别人的喉咙。”

“那就随便给其中一个。”Jack耸耸肩说，“我不想做。”

“这就是为什么我想让你做。”

Jack露出困惑的表情。

Gabe把一条手臂搭到Jack的脖子上，将他拉近，像他们在分享每日趣闻。“如果不是你，那群蠢货会让一个只会拍他们马屁的人上位，然后我们共同奋斗争取的一切都会毁于一旦。”

Jack双臂抱在胸前，叹了一口气。“我不擅长说谎，也没有来源可疑的任务的天赋。”

“我需要一个我能信任的人指挥暗影守望。”Gabe告诉他，“这个部门会拥有很大的自由权，而且它的权力很有可能被滥用。你， _mi chico de oro_ ，会确保那不会发生。你将会是我的眼睛和耳朵，让暗影守望安分守己。”

他还是不太能接受。战争时期有地下行动是一回事；但在和平年代，这些太像是在背后偷偷摸摸搞颠覆了。

Gabe捏紧他的肩膀。“Jack，我需要你做这个，为了守望先锋，为了我。我会一直守着你的背后的。”

他永远都没有办法对Gabe说不。Jack叹息道：“那谁又会守着你的背后呢？”

“Reinhardt会成为我的新副手。”

Jack知道肯定会有人顶替他……但Gabe身旁的那个位置一直以来都是Jack的。“Ana呢？”

Gabe微笑。“我会想办法说服她退休的，这样她就能有多一点时间陪陪Fareeha了。战争对她而言最难熬，她的大半生都在没有妈妈的陪伴下度过。”

“她不会轻易退休的。”Jack说，“但你可以试试。”

“有你看着暗影守望，Rein守着我后方。她知道我们能管好所有事务的话，会退休的。”

“我还没同意。”

“但你也没说不同意。”

Jack又叹了一口气。“夏天差不多到了……”

Gabe摇摇头。“升职和重新规划守望先锋让我快忙疯了。在我处理好这些之后，我们会定日子的。我保证。”

“好吧。”Jack说，靠过去亲吻Gabe带有伤疤的脸颊，“我会去做。但只是因为我相信的你的判断。”

Gabe脸上那个英俊的笑容让Jack膝盖发软，如坠云端。

 

 

\--

 

 

Jack看着平板上的文档，在行动报告中添加上必要的评论。他至少花了四个月给扭局帮（Twist Gang）精心布局，而后只在短短的两小时内，行动就结束了。暗影守望几乎将伦敦总部的帮派成员全数抓捕，只有少数的几个人逃脱了，而现在他的部下正在追捕他们。整个行动下来，双方都没有人员死亡，只有一些帮派成员被狠狠打了一场，而媒体甚至都不知道他们去过那里。完美的教科书式的行动。

但有一个……变量让他想更深入地了解。她可以试着证明自己的用处。

审讯室的门突然打开，他的医疗官跌跌撞撞地从里面出来。她紧捂着鼻子，手上鲜血淋漓。

“Hawkins。”Jack说，把平板夹到腋下，“发生了什么？”

“我为她包扎伤口，然后给了她一杯水。”医疗官龇牙咧嘴地说，声音尖细带有鼻音。她的鼻子肯定断了。

“去医疗室。我从这里接手。”他挥了挥手让她离开。

“看来你的笼子里有个很难搞的家伙。”Gabe的声音传来。

Jack转过身，挑挑眉看着靠在墙上的战地指挥官。他什么时候从埃及回来的？“没什么我处理不了的。”

“你到底为什么要处理？把她和其他人一样抓起来不就好了。”

Jack有些气恼，这是他的行动，他是指挥。

Gabe意识到自己说错话了。“你有什么计划？从你最初上交的报告来看，我们已经有了足够多的证据让他们所有人都在监狱里呆上几十年。我们不需要她揭发任何人，所以为什么留下她？”

“直觉。”Jack耸了耸肩。

“你需要后援吗？”

Jack的表情又转回恼怒。在战场上是一回事，而Gabe认为Jack在自己的审问室里也需要后援是另一回事。“我想我能处理好这个。”

“我知道。抱歉。老习惯。”

Jack叹了口气。Gabe只是想帮忙。“信我，我能控制好事态发展。”

Gabe点了点头。“我在这看着。”

Jack咬了咬牙，点头。Gabe只是想帮忙。他转身走进审讯室，但他的部下们更喜欢叫它“笼子”。他关上门，再次抽出平板，直接无视了房间里那个被铐在桌子上的人。重新看一次她的档案并不必要，每一部分他都烂熟于心，但他仍然想确保没漏掉任何细节。

他心不在焉地踢开椅子坐下。一看完她的档案，他就点开了部下的日程表，开始为他们安排下个月的任务。他要执行自己的任务，监控其他成员的任务还要在没有协助的情况下一个人完成所有该死的事后报告，他根本没有多余的时间来做日程安排。因此在每一个环境许可的状况下，他都会进行烦人又必要的安排。而看来他的客人并不介意他先干点别的事，很好。

他完成了下个月的安排——他的队员们肯定会震惊死的——然后开始安排再下一个月的。就在他以为可以开始安排的时候，他的客人动了，拉扯得手铐和锁链叮当作响。Jack把视线从平板移到她身上，挑了挑眉。

“你他妈在看什么？”坐在桌子对面的女孩吐出了一句话。

她的身材很瘦小，大概勉强过了一米六。她的发型让她看起来高一点。她把头发全部往后梳起，貌似只是考一顶新潮的有圈纱网的小帽子拢起来，帽子上还有一两个弹孔。她漂亮的橙色短外套和马甲沾满了尘土，有几个破口，尤其在肩膀位置被整块地撕开，露出下面绑得乱糟糟的绷带。那层纱网并不能遮住她眼周的淤青和布满整张年轻的脸的伤痕。

Jack又等了一会儿。当她不再愿意和他说话的时候，他继续安排日程。

他已经安排好两个月了，不知道在她再开始说话之前他能不能做完第三个月的。

“你是个芭比娃娃吗？”她嘲讽道，“放进来换走那个女人？”

Jack抬起了视线。

“不说话，亲爱的？还是说你只是在等你的老大过来？”她将前臂放到桌上，被铐住的双手扣在了一起。

他仍然一言不发。

“噢，想当坏警察？”她笑了笑，“我已经见过了一大堆了，亲爱的。我知道你们所有花招，省省吧。”

“Lena Oxton。”Jack吐出一个名字。

震惊的表情在她脸上划过。

“但其他人更熟悉你的代号，死亡之眼。”他关闭平板里日程表的窗口，再次打开了她的档案，“我觉得单单是你的犯罪记录就占了这玩意半个磁盘的空间。袭击他人，持械抢劫，冒充警官，持有盗窃物品，非法贩卖违禁枪支。”他放下平板，“真是精彩的档案。”

Lena靠回椅背，双手退回大腿上。“然后呢？”她慢悠悠地问。

“你已经在扭局帮呆了很长一段时间，我猜这是对你来说最像家的一个地方。”

“然后呢？”

Jack点开平板的摄像功能，转到Lena面前让她能看看自己的样子。“Oxton小姐，家人不会把自己的女儿打出黑眼圈的。”

Lena慢慢将视线从平板移到他身上。她眼中的愤怒让Jack明白他讲中了。

他放下平板。“我们抓到的其他女孩都不需要像你一样在脸上用那么多化妆品。所以我真的很好奇，为什么扭局帮要打他们最好的神射手？”

“他妈关你什么事，傻屌！”

嘴真脏。他不得不抑制住自己想要像自己妈妈一样用肥皂把她的嘴洗干净的冲动。Jack手肘支在桌上，手指交叉。“Oxton小姐，这关我的事。事实上，我的职责是追踪金钱的流动与目的地。”

Lena棕色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，但没一会她就翻了个白眼，冷哼一声。“那你做得真烂。我没有钱；有我马上就花掉了。”

“确实是。”Jack在平板的搜索栏里输入一个名字，拉出一整个文件夹的图片，然后点开第一张给她看。“圣玛丽女子学院，同时也是一家孤儿院。在国王大道一个不起眼的小角落里。你知道这里吗？”

Lena拒绝看向那张图片，她拧过了头。“没听说过。”

“有意思。”Jack划出另一张图片，“你看这个照片里的女孩子和你不是一般的像。”

Lena瞄了一眼平板，马上又移开视线。“很多伦敦的女孩都是棕头发白皮肤。”

“确实。”Jack再划到下一张，是一个资产图表，“但看起来，每次扭局帮抢劫之后大概两天，圣玛丽就会收到一笔数额庞大的匿名捐款。”

“世界上还是有一些好人的。”Lena耸耸肩，“这和我有什么关系呢？”

“你看，最有趣的是，就算扭局帮那次抢劫失败了，圣玛丽仍然会收到捐款，就像是有人想要做什么补偿。”

Lena看着墙，紧抿着唇。

“我的团队能追踪到扭局帮里每一个人的资产流动方向，除了你的，Oxton小姐。尽管你是帮派的高级成员，还拥有整个伦敦里最高超的技术和能力，但你的生活似乎很贫穷，特别是对比起你……家庭里的其他成员。”

她依然不愿看向他。

“我都能猜到事情的经过了。”Jack说，关闭平板，“年幼的女孩住在一个朝不保夕的孤儿院里，她只想要一个安稳的家和关心她的人。有钱不会有坏处的。然后友善的、可能还很英俊的人出现了，他们将犯罪讲得十分美好。她所需要做的只是从有钱人的家里偷点东西，有钱人不会注意到的。久而久之，她就开始贩卖非法武器、军用设备和抢劫高价值的物品。这时候她已经没机会收手了，我说得对吗？”

Lena的唇角不易察觉地扭动一下。

“但那个年轻的姑娘心肠不坏，只是处境不佳。或许她做了自己唯一能做的补偿。把分给她的沾满鲜血的钱捐出去……而当她没有足够的钱时就去偷帮派账户里的。她不想其他小女孩像她一样被骗到无法脱身的生活中。”

Lena咬紧牙关，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，一滴汗珠沿着太阳穴流下。

Jack把平板夹在腋下，靠回椅子上。“Oxton小姐，我想给你一次选择的机会。我不认为这些年来你有过这样的机会。”

最终，Lena把头稍微转过来一点，让她的余光足以瞥到他。

“第一个选择是，你叫我去死然后面对法官，你会面临成年人量刑的指控，在监狱里度过你的余生。”

Lena嗤之以鼻。

“第二个是，放弃你的犯罪生涯，加入暗影守望。”

她整个脑袋都拧了过来，脸上满是困惑不解的表情。“你说啥？”

他很确定现在Gabe脸上的表情也和她差不多。“Oxton小姐，你百发百中；从我的部下的报告里看，你还是个无比擅长逃脱的司机；你既懂得如何团队协作也知道如何单独完成任务；你已经习惯于一种更……自由的行事方式。”

“我还可以轻松地在八百米开外射中你的眉心。”她瞪着他，“放了我你有什么好处，芭比？”

“好处？”Jack拉伸了一下脖子的肌肉，打了个哈欠。他想让这个女孩纸盯着最坏的结果，但她很优秀，她已经面临过太多次这种情景了，他没办法糊弄她。“我没有好处。无论你是加入我们还是去坐牢，对我而言都没什么区别。”

“那为什么给我选？”

Jack抱臂。“Oxton小姐，你很特别。你行走在世界的黑暗面，但你心地   善良的。暗影守望需要像你这样的人。”

“只是这样？”Lena说，仍然像只多疑的野猫一般忧虑，“你就这么……张开怀抱邀请我吗？”

“信任是双向的，Oxton小姐。我相信你心中还存有善意。”

“那你呢？”Lena质疑道，“芭比，我要相信你什么？”

Jack向她微笑。“你要相信你必须通过的基础训练不是为了杀死你。”

她得意地笑了。“我会通过你的小考核的。但要我加入有一个条件。”

Jack挑了挑眉。她根本没条件讨价还价。但出于好奇心，Jack还是问了：“什么条件？”

“你不要再叫我Oxton小姐了。”她伸出锁链缠绕的手，“我叫Lena，芭比。”

“Morrison指挥官。”Jack接过她的手握了握，“你要叫我长官。”他的大拇指按向DNA认证板，锁链松开了。

Lena立马缩回手，揉着手腕，看着Jack的神情像是他要抬手打她。

“去医务室报道，处理好你的伤口。不要被Winston医生吓到了，你可能要花一点时间才能习惯他。搞定后就去你的房间，在四楼E翼，14号房。房里有你的新制服和盔甲。如果它们不合身，呼叫军需官让她给你找一些合身的。你的训练在明早八点开始，训练开始前五分钟先到我的办公室报到。明白了吗？”

“就这样？”她又问了一句，语气中比起不忿更多的是惊讶。

“就这样，Lena。”

她斜斜瞥了他一眼。“噢你就不怕我跑掉吗？”

“就像我之前所说的，”Jack说着站了起来，“信任。还有顺便多找点吃的，你瘦得只剩下骨头了。食堂在一楼，你顺着味道过去就可以了。”

他把她从座椅中撬起来，赶出了笼子，并递给她一块守望先锋成员专用的平板，上面有一张地图清晰的标明各位置，重点区域是旗子，他的办公室有高光。当她从震惊中回过神来，他就让她离开，然后回到观察室。

Gabe在那里等他。他看起来并不生气……但也不高兴，似乎在强忍着发言的欲望。Jack关上观察室的门，这样就没人能听到他俩的对话。

“我觉得你再憋着你想说的你就要爆炸了。”

Gabe沉重地叹息。“你确定要这么做吗？”

“如果我不确定我会带她回来吗？她精通各种小型枪械，无论你把她塞进什么车她都能开。你试过在伦敦的交通条件下开车吗？你没有。你只是坐在这里看着，而她能只开着一辆车就从每一场抢劫里完美脱身。她的能力值得被好好利用，而不是烂在监狱里。她值得第二次机会。”

“我没说她不值得。我只想你明白，你对她的态度要强硬。如果你准备带着她出任务的话，你就不能当她的朋友，你要当她的指挥官。她不是个需要被收养和关爱的小女孩。”

Jack的心像被捏成一团。现在距离战争结束已经一年多了，他现在应该一边工作一边在吃早餐的时候讨论收养的问题了……而不是还在等着事情结束然后选个日子。他们应该在讨论是要个男孩还是女孩。他把失望推到一边然后耸耸肩。

“她会带给你惊喜的。”Jack说，“有些时候你只是要在某人最需要的时候给他们一点信心。”

Gabe微笑。“我知道你能把她锻造好的， _oro_ 。”他向前一步，把Jack拉进怀中。

Jack融化在这个怀抱中，他们交换了一个悠长缠绵的吻。

“想你了。”Gabe说。

“埃及怎样？”

“很热，很多沙。”

Jack轻笑。“你应该觉得很亲切才对，洛杉矶就是个沙漠。”

“不如在这里陪你。”

Jack的手臂环上Gabe的腰。“我同意。”

“去我那儿晚餐，还是你那儿？”

又一波失望涌上心头，Jack不得不用力把它压下去。“你那儿，我想你明天还要早起。”

 

 

\--

 

 

“他的名字是什么？”

Jack的视线从藏身处窗外移回来，压低了手中的步枪。“‘保持安静’里面哪个字你听不懂，Lena？”

那个小小的英国人停下清洁她的双手枪，给了他一个俏皮的笑容。“什么？我们在撤退前都要呆在这里，你怎么敢指望我能全程保持安静。”她继续清洁着手枪。“所以他的名字是什么？”

Jack叹了一口气，从窗旁走回Lena身边，她坐在一个翻过来的木箱子上。“谁？”

她的视线停在脉冲手枪上，把枪肢解成几部分。“那个戒指属于的人。”

Jack挑了挑眉。“什么戒指？”

她哼了一声，带着似乎所有十七岁的少女都精通的恼怒和气愤看向他。“爸，我的视力可好了。”她看了他一眼，才继续擦着枪的组件。“在你的狗牌中间，金的，内表上还刻着字。”

Jack很庆幸他现在手中拿着步枪，不然他肯定会忍不住伸手去摸戒指。

“看起来像是男人带的，10号，或者10.5[1]。可能是你的，但觉得你带9.5。所以……他的名字是？”

“专心任务，Lena。我们还没脱离危险。”

Lena把手枪拼起来，装弹，然后肢解第二把。“Emily。”

很明显她没准备闭嘴。这个逼仄的房间没有多余的位置，Jack便坐在了木箱上，Lena的左手边。“Emily？”

Lena更使劲地用那块小布料擦拭着银色的枪支。“不管你怎么跟别人说，我都不会承认的。”

“暗影守望的人都很擅长保守秘密。”

Lena继续擦着枪。“她是住在国王大道末端的小可爱，红头发，有些雀斑，很贴心。我们约会过一段时间。”

Jack挑了挑眉，但什么也没说。

“买戒指。”Lena继续说，擦着已经擦拭干净的部件，“真是个蠢主意。我们都只是孩子哪来的钱。然后她发现扭局帮的事，我们就吹了。”

“我很抱歉。”他说。

她耸了耸肩，从棕色短夹克的口袋里取出一条项链，上面挂着一个简单的银戒指，戒指上有一颗锁在银环里面小钻石。“只是说说。”她把项链放回口袋里，继续清洁枪支，“我有过跟你差不多的处境。”

Jack把步枪靠在腿边，抽出了狗牌。他的拇指和食指抚摸着那个戒指。“这是个承诺。”他说。

Lena停下动作，抬头看他。“这个承诺在你的脖子上多久了？”

Jack耸耸肩。“太久了。”

她点点头。“还在一起？还是分手了？”

Jack瞥了她一眼。她在适应了暗影守望之后真是爱管闲事多了。只有这一次，他会满足她，毕竟，夏天来了又走了，而他还停留在原地。“还在一起。”他把戒指塞回黑色套头衫的后面。“现在给我安静地等Gérard的信号。”

然后大概安静了两分钟。

“为你高兴，爸。”Lena自言自语，“总有一天你会成为一个出色的家庭主妇。”

他伸手拍了拍Lena的肩。“Lena，你是个好孩子。下次放假的时候，飞回去看看能不能找到你的Emily，告诉她你已经不做非法勾当了。”

Lena摇了摇头。“不这么想。异地恋都没有好结果。”

通讯器传来一阵电流声，打断了Jack想说的话。他按了按耳机，Gérard破碎的声音传来。“——敌人……控制住……交火不是——”

Lena花了两秒钟就重新组装好她的枪。“反正早就觉得今晚很无聊了。”

Jack拾起步枪，弹出几近打空的弹夹换上新的。“Gérard确实有惹麻烦上身的天赋。”

 

 

\--

 

 

在Lena和Jack的协助下，Gérard满脸笑容地下了飞机，回到他妻子……不那么热情的怀抱里。Amélie的手忙着在空中挥舞，几乎是日常任务般愤怒地指责着她的丈夫究竟让她有多担心。这感觉很奇特，毕竟她已经与Gabriel和Reinhardt执行过许多任务，现在她的心应该如钢铁般坚硬了。

Jack让他的部下回到他妻子……温柔的禁锢中，不厌其烦地听着Amélie念念叨叨如果Gérard把自己害死了她就要和他离婚。

啊，婚后生活。

他看了看平板，今天是九月三十日。他叹了口气，秋天又到了，在他注意到之前万圣节也会到了。他觉得他的生活就是一连串的情报，任务，报告，然后从情报开始一个新的循环。

Lena用力地拍拍他的肩膀。“开心点，爸。祝你好运。”她大摇大摆地走了，大概又要离开基地跑到什么酒吧里面好好玩一下。

Jack在停机坪里站了许久，地勤人员们都开始疑惑地看向他。当他们不得不小心翼翼地推着工具车绕开站在那里的他时，他知道对方不会出现了。扛起步枪，拾起地上的应急救援袋，他走回自己的宿舍。

深入骨髓的疲惫让他把任务报告推到明天。他强迫自己充满希望地打开宿舍房门，但迎接他的只是一片黑暗。他叹着气，将失望推诸脑后。在他把他的行李扔到地上的时候，灯光自动调节到他偏好的亮度。他取出了一盒脱水食物，标签上写着“内容物：牛排和胡萝卜”。烧开一锅水，把这盒东西放进去，他的晚餐就搞定了。它看起来根本不像牛肉和胡萝卜，更像是一块被做成类似牛排和胡萝卜形状的蛋白饼。但吃这个不花时间，意味着他很快就能洗澡了。

他没在浴室里呆很久。淋洗，抹沐浴露，洗头，注意到他抓下来的头发里有更多的白色，冲洗，擦身，完了。不用五年，他的头发就会变得灰白。他叹了口气——但不是因为他第一次考虑自己要不要去染发——爬到大床上，迅速地入睡。

 

 

～

 

 

“嘿。”

Jack被那个声音和肩膀上的手吓得立马清醒了。他抓住入侵者的手臂，同时伸手去取他的手枪——

“放松，Jack。”Gabe的声音斩断了他的疑惑和恐慌。

他眨了眨眼，放松了手上能捏碎骨头的力道，视线焦点慢慢落在Gabe身上。“靠，不要那样做了。”他咕哝着。

“你以前睡得没这么浅。”Gabe评论着，带有伤疤的脸上扬起一个帅气的笑容。

Jack揉了揉脸。“嗯。”他应该说什么？说他被吓醒会比以前更容易抓狂十倍？

“抱歉没去停机坪接你。”Gabe说着，脱下长长的蓝风衣，“我真是糟透了，但上海监测站的工作比预期的多，我的飞机也延误了。”

“但你现在在这里了。”Jack说，翻身过去，下巴抵在Gabe的肩膀上，“这才是最重要的。”

Gabe转过来亲吻了他。Jack欣然接受。

“我看到了脱水食物的包装，你应该吃好一点。”Gabe在亲吻间说道。

“忙不过来。”Jack说，“除非有人愿意给我做。”

Gabe轻笑，手沿着Jack胸膛往下摸。“我只能保证早餐，没有更多了。”

“chorizo（西班牙香肠）和egg burrito（墨西哥鸡蛋卷饼）？”Jack问，用他最水灵的狗狗眼看着Gabe。

“如果你还有几个没烂的番茄，可以加上新鲜的salsa（辣的番茄调味酱汁）。”

Jack露齿一笑，拉着Gabe躺到床上。“我会提前结账。”

他脱下了Gabe的黑色打底衫和挑逗般紧绷的裤子。Gabe同样轻易地扒下了Jack的内裤。

他们急切地寻找着润滑剂，当他们掏出润滑剂的时候把床头柜给扯到了地上。Jack的脸半埋在Gabe的底衫里，半埋在枕头上，感受到熟悉的重量压在身上时他深深地呼吸。Gabe的手指滑过他无比渴望触摸的苍白的肌肤。Jack把腿分得更开，配合着Gabe的每一次冲撞摆动，听着他的未婚夫喃喃着甜蜜的无意义的词语。

 

 

～

 

 

身边人的动作让Jack猛地睁开了眼睛。Gabe坐在床边，着装整齐，正在绑着鞋带。房间里还是很暗，只有从百叶窗的缝隙里透进来的几束微弱的光。现在可能只是刚刚过了五点。

“Gabe？”

他把脚放下，转过身来。“抱歉， _mi sol_ 。没想要吵醒你。”

Jack忍住了准备脱口而出的失望的呻吟。“紧急情况？”

Gabe摇摇头，翻了个白眼。“智械外联委员会的主席是这么认为的，但谁知道呢。他上次的情况就一点也不紧急。”他弯下腰，在Jack额前落下一吻。“延后早餐？”

“嗯。”Jack说，直起身来，“再找个时间吧。”他揉了把脸，听着Gabe的靴子踏过房间，房门嗖地合上了。

Jack慢慢地挪到床边站起来，拖着脚步走到小厨房，拿出另一盒脱水食品，开始煮一壶咖啡。

 

 

\--

 

 

“我们没让你停职已经是你走运了。”一位联合国的官员张牙舞爪地说。

Jack稍息，手松垮垮地握在身后，听着三个一辈子都没真正面对过武力冲突的人教训他应该如何领导他的队伍。无论他再怎么回想也没弄明白为什么任务的失败会传到他们那儿。

“这个任务太重要了，应该由Reyes战地指挥官来执行，而不是他的跟班。”

“很明显战地指挥官需要重新衡量他对你的信任了，Morrison指挥官。”

在他的上级开始天花乱坠地威胁他时，他就像个好士兵一样，保持沉默。Lena在他的右后方，换了个姿势，Gérard用手肘顶了顶她。他们都知道当时已经没办法拯救失败的任务了，他们已经把伤亡降到了最低。这是Jack所能要求的全部。

“一群没脑子的傻逼。”Lena在他们一回到总部就忍不住喷了起来，“没有一个混蛋真正见过枪，更不要提被射中。”

“只是做做样子而已。”Gérard耸耸肩，“他们必须摆出一副了解事态还能处理得当的样子。只是在讲空话， _chéri_ ，别在意。”

“他们没必要针对爸！”Lena反驳道，“他们应该感谢他！没有他的话事情会更糟糕。”

“ _Oui_ ，没有我们无畏的领导的话现在可能死伤惨重。”

至少还有他们支持他。在他能够感激他们的支持前，Amélie出现在转角，她刻板的姿势和专业的皱眉证明她不是为了她的丈夫而来。

“Morrison指挥官。”

Jack停下脚步。

Amélie精心打造的专业表情有一瞬间出现了不确定。“战地指挥官想你到他的办公室去。”她犹豫了不应该有的长时间，接着说，“现在就去，长官。”

“谢谢。”Jack改变了前行的方向，Gérard和Lena跟在他身后。

“你觉得他想干嘛？”Lena问。

“最可能的是讨论这次的任务。你们倆先解散。”

“指挥官，恕我直言，”Gérard说，他和Lena快步跟上他，“可能他会要求我们做报告。”

或许吧。他让他们跟着，敲了敲Gabe办公室的门。过了一小会儿，门开了，他们三个一起进去。Gabe坐在巨大的办公桌后，桌上几个全息屏幕上充满了不同的数据和图表。他的目光从一堆平板上抬起来。

“你要求见我，战地指挥官。”

Gabe棕色的眼睛微微眯了眯。“指挥官，我要你来，不是你的部下。”

Gérard向前一步。“Reyes战地指挥官，长官。我和Lena想向您提交我们的报告。”

Gabe站了起来。“Lacroix探员，如果我想要你的报告，我会向你要。你们两个解散。”

“但——”Lena开口道。

“解散。”Gabe重复道。

Jack扭头看向Lena。“走吧。”

他的两位部下都离开了，门在他身后合上，现在房间里只剩他和Gabe两个人。Jack双手在背后紧攒，挺起腰杆。

有那么一会儿，Gabe深色的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。然后他叹了口气，手撑在桌子上，身体前倾。“你还好吗， _cielo_ ？”

“我和我的队伍都很好。”Jack说，“没出现死亡人员。”

“很好，我很高兴听到。”Gabe吐出一口气，坐回椅子上，脸埋到手里，“为什么你不按照计划行动？”

Jack张了张嘴，把这一整天都想对 _什么人_ 发泄的粗鲁无礼的回答吞了回去。“我是根据当时所掌握的情报做的决定，队伍的健全和隐蔽性比完成任务更重要。”

Gabe的眉头紧皱，眼睛微微地眯起来。Jack无声地叹息。

“Jack，这个任务很重要。”

“我认为队伍得以存活和再次行动的重要性高于挽救一个已经难以完成的任务。”

他的眉头皱得更深。“我不会那样做决定。”

 _但当时在场做决定的不是你。_ Jack把反驳锁在喉咙里。“我只能根据我掌握的情报做决定。”

Gabe的眼里充满挣扎。“你应该在有优势的时候尽力利用。”

“那会将我的队伍暴露到不必要的危险中，我不会为了一点点优势让他们面临生命危险。”

“我们是军事组织，士兵们会在任务中死去。”

“我们是维和组织。”Jack纠正道。

“不管怎样，高度重要的任务不容许失败，它们被定为高度重要是有原因的。”

“我知道。”Jack将手从身后移至胸前抱起，“但我们不能失去心中的人性，这是你让我领导暗影守望的原因，不是吗？”

Gabe叹了口气，眼中不再有挣扎。“是的， _mi sol_ ，正是如此。”

 

 

\--

 

 

Lena将耳麦摘下。“爸……你听说过圣达菲吗？”

Jack瞥了一眼驾驶座上的Gérard。那个英俊的法国人满身都是尘土和血迹，但他仍然拒绝放弃这个得之不易的驾驶机会——Lena几乎不会让别人驾驶。然而Gérard已经没办法再继续执行下一个任务了。“没有。”是因为死局帮有更多的动静吗？还是最近突然出现在守望先锋侦查范围的新兴的黑爪？“任务是什么？”

Lena摇了摇头，把耳麦塞回去。“呃，不是任务，是……一点骚乱。”

Gérard侧过身，向Jack挑挑眉。“一点我们不知道的骚乱？而且我们也没被派遣过去？”

Jack示意Lena把耳麦给他。

Lena竖起一根手指，眉头皱了起来。“等一下。”她突然睁圆了眼睛，摘下耳麦，“我操，爸，你不会相信你的好基友做了什么。”

 

 

～

 

 

拥挤的房间里，Jack站在一旁，看着Lena和Gabe身旁的那个小男孩对话。他满身尘土，一头棕色的小波浪卷头发，他看起来绝对不超过十五岁*。Lena敲了敲男孩裸露在红色格子衫外面的金属器件，发出了那种她特有的轻快笑声。这最终让男孩露出一个笑容。

“你怎么不说话。“

Jack扭头看向身旁的Angela。他耸了耸肩。“只是想搞懂发生了什么。”他说，“Gabe是故意解释得不清不楚的吗？”

“是我给了他最傻瓜的一种解释。”年轻的科学家推了推眼镜，说，“除非你能在一夜之间变成时空解离症的专家？”

Jack摇摇头。“说说看。”

“Jesse的母亲是位极其优秀的科学家，她正在研究瞬移技术。从我们能找到的她的现存笔记来看，她不小心发现了……在时间中移动的方法。”

“时空旅行。虽然我对科学不是很在行，但至少还是知道这个的。”

“我很在行。”她喃喃道，然后继续说，“在实验里，她似乎是想测试这个被她称为‘闪现’的能力，实验对象是她自己和她的儿子。”

“这个我也是知道的。给我解释一下为什么一个来自二十一世纪、十五岁的孩子会像个老西部一样。”

“实现闪现的原因似乎藏在McCree教授的基因里。根据她的笔记，在恰当的仪器控制下，她可以闪现到过去。从我与她儿子交谈的短暂时间里得知，McCree博士似乎认为只要有更多的那个特定的基因，她就可以闪现到更远的过去。但发生了意外。”

“这难道不是常态吗？”Jack摇了摇头。如果他有孩子，他一定会让他们好好呆在家里，和其他小朋友玩，安心地一觉到天明，然后上学。他永远不会把工作带回家里，就是因为这个原因，永远都会发生意外。

“我需要再花一点时间才能理清事情的经过，但大概是那台控制仪器……解锁了小Jesse身上的闪现基因。关于那场事故，他只记得一阵强光、他母亲的喊叫，然后他就回到了美国统一前的新墨西哥。从那时开始，他的闪现能力就让他在时间流中随机穿梭。”

“可怜的孩子。”Jack说着，看向那个小男孩，“他在时间流里飘荡了多久？”

“受到时空解离症的影响，很难判断。对他而言只是一瞬间的事，对我们而言可能就是几年。”

“那么事故是什么时候发生的？”

“六十年前。”

Jack忍不住惊呼出声。“六十年。为什么他看起来只有十五岁？”

Angela随意地耸耸肩。“我们对时空解离症还只有初步认识。如果要我猜的话，我认为是因为他并不像我们一样固定在某个时间点，而且他还有独特的年龄增长速率，那速率也还不清楚。”

“这年头当个小孩也不容易。”他向Angela侧了侧头，“McCree博士的研究有可能被其他人应用吗？”

“打算回到过去吗，Morrison指挥官？”

Jack摇摇头。“即使在最乐观的设想下，时空旅行还是很危险。守望先锋最不愿见到的就是有恐怖分子时空跳跃，回到过去改变历史。”他甚至不想去考虑那究竟会变成什么鬼样。他们要怎么保护整个时间线？只是保护现在的地球就已经够艰难了。

“目前而言，时间线还是安全的。我们不知道是McCree体内的哪个基因携带闪现的能力，或说那个基因究竟是天生的，还是实验室制造的。我担心没有McCree博士的协助，我们永远都没办法搞清楚。”

“在你找到这个男孩的时候，他的母亲不在身旁？”

Angela摇了摇头。“不在。Jesse也不清楚她究竟怎么了，他在事故发生后就再也没见过她了。战地指挥官已经尽全力搜索她了。”

Jack转过身，凝视Angela。“他参与了你的计划？”

Angela给了他一个震惊的表情。“你不知道滑流计划吗？”

“明显不知道。”Jack抱胸，“告诉我。”

“嗯。”她瞥了一眼正在与Jesse和Lena交谈的Gabe，他背对着他们。

“博士，这已经不是秘密了。如果你认为我不会很快就看到一份完整的报告那你错了。”

她叹了口气。“如果战地指挥官认为你不应该知情——”

“比我拥有更高知情权的人只有一个，就是战地指挥官他本人。要不你在这里就告诉我，要不我们一起去战地指挥官的办公室，你可以在那里告诉我。”他不喜欢这么强硬地对她说话，但如果Gabe甚至不向他提及这么重大的事件，他他妈的十分确定想要知道为什么。

“不久前，我误打误撞地打开了数据库里McCree博士的档案。”

“你经常在那里翻看文件吗？”Jack问。

“指挥官，你会震惊于那个数字宝库里究竟藏着多少有用的资料。是的，我经常看=翻看。我所有的研究项目都需要做调查。Minerva的数据库里有着守望先锋权限获取的无穷无尽的信息。战地指挥官对瞬移技术很感兴趣，问我是否可能实现。而当我在调查的时候，就发现了McCree的笔记并进行研究。”

“那你怎么把这个男孩找回来的？”

Angela露齿一笑。“这是个有趣的挑战。在数个不眠的夜晚和某些来自战地指挥官翻译协助下，我推算出闪现会产生的独特信号然后追踪到新墨西哥。我重新制造了那台控制仪器，但它需要某人带在身上并激活。战地指挥官主动请缨然后……”她把眼镜摘下，用袖子擦了擦。

“然后怎么了？”

博士咬了咬下唇，投去一个不安的表情。“然后他消失了。”

Jack盯着她足足三秒钟。“他。什么。”

“我们都没料到这样的事。”Angela飞快地澄清，“我希望仪器会像船锚一样帮McCree博士固定下时间点，然后将她带回我们的时间线里。但它……把战地指挥官扯 _进_ 了小Jesse的时间线里。”

操他妈！Gabe竟然也去胡搞时间线了？

“我把他们都找回来了！”Jack一言不发直勾勾地盯着Angela，她不禁提高了音量“而且他们都毫发无伤！只需要稍微调一下仪器参数就把他们俩都带回来了。”

Jack会在有机会和Gabe独处的第一时间就掐死这个傻子，而这通常意味着这场绞杀会在四到五周后发生。他压下心中的怒火和担忧。该做的不该做的都已经做了。他没办法改变了。“那McCree博士呢？”

“仍然处于失踪状态，但我还在寻找她。”

“那个孩子胸口的光，是那个东西让他呆在这里吗？”

“是的。时间加速器让他能够停在现在，但或许加上一些改动——”

“Angela，我想那个男孩已经 _改动_ 过足够多的时间了。”

“对，对，你说的很对。他需要适应的还有很多。”

“谢谢你的报告。”

Angela离开，走向Jesse和Lena，Winston医生正在给男孩做自我介绍。Jack不得不对这个年轻人生出一些好感。见到这世上唯一一个大猩猩医生，他脸上满是笑容和崇拜。

有人从他身后走近，Jack感觉到一只手搭在他的肩膀上。他抑制住自己抓住这条手臂然后将那个人摔到最近的一面墙的冲动。这里是瑞士总部，不是敌人领地核心区域的一条后巷。

“Morrison指挥官。”

Jack扭过头去。“战地指挥官。”

“你有时间吗？”

Jack耸耸肩。他最好是准备讲清楚事情发生的经过还为不让他参与计划找到一个足够好的理由。

“我有事想跟你说。单独地。”

Jack点点头，放开了环抱胸前的双臂，跟着Gabe前往他的办公室。

“是关于Jesse的。”Gabe在门合上之后说。

很好。事情经过。“你准备让我加入计划吗？”还是要为了没让他参与而道歉？

“不完全是。”

Jack挑挑眉。

Gabe叹了口气。“他是世界上第一个时空穿越者，所有人都想得到他。联合国、美国政府，为了要让Angie离他远点我还得使点手段。”

“所以怎么，你想我保护他吗？”Jack问，脑中已经在思考他能让谁来照顾Jesse。

“我想收养他。”

Jack整个人僵住了，手臂悬在半空中，思绪散成碎片，浸没于冰冷空白的虚无中。

“他的母亲失踪了。”Gabe继续说，“他也没有其他近亲了。如果我让他回新墨西哥的话，飞机降落的那一刻，美国政府就会将他带到实验性安全屋里。作为战地指挥官，我可以阻止这些发生在他身上。我只是需要让这件事正规合法。”

Jack觉得他的心就像辆老旧残破的货车，砰砰砰砰，响得这么厉害像是下一秒就要变成一堆废铁。“你……你和他讲过了吗？”这只是句托辞，但他需要一点时间来让自己冷静下来。

Gabe点点头，然后轻柔地笑了。“Jack，Jesse是个好孩子，他让我想起你。尽管他已经经历了这么多，但他依然保持着希望和乐观。我不想让一些黑心的机构或者冷血的科学家剥夺了他的光彩。”

Jack硬是挤出了一个微笑。“我和你一样，想给那个男孩最好的。他值得拥有更稳定的生活，你是最好的人选。”

“那么……你对这个没意见？”

“当然了。”虽然他更愿意听到的是 _他们_ 收养他，而不只是Gabe。

“谢谢你。”Gabe走到他的办公桌前，拉起一面屏幕。

收养的文件已经全部填写完毕，只需轻易的一点，Gabe就把它们发送了出去。Jack觉得他的心裂开了一个口。这是个必然的结果，这次会面只是走走形式。这是应该做的事，唯一能保护Jesse的事。

所以为什么他感到那么该死的 _受伤_ ？

Gabe走回他身边，在他的脸颊上落下一吻。“我知道你会理解的。”

 

 

\--

 

 

“ _Mon Dieu!_ ”Gérard大叫一声，脸朝着床摔了下去。他的背包随意地扔在地上，一些装备掉到了地板上，但他甚至都懒得动一下。

Jack也想这样趴在沙发上，但他强迫自己先去那个小淋浴间做更紧迫的事，洗澡和刮胡子。Gérard留着胡子也不会怎样，但Jack的胡子会他看起来更像圣诞老人而不是什么时髦的小胡子，而Lena不会缺少向他要礼物或者问他能不能摸摸他的驯鹿的笑话。

过了半个小时，Gérard仍然一动不动。那电视就是Jack的了。他在沙发上找了个位置坐下，打开了全息屏幕。

雪花。雪花。广告。雪花。安全屋里的信号接收是最烂的。唯一一个接收到而且不是向他卖东西的频道是那种捕捉名人秀，他翻了个白眼。通常来讲，想要他看这样的节目必须将他绑在桌子上强迫他，但鉴于他们是这个月以来第一批不对他开枪的人，他让电视开着，自己找食物去。

他打开小食品柜，有些无奈。几瓶芝士酱，一些夹心饼，蕃茄味烤豆和几条面包。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸一口气，让自己的冷静下来。Lena，那个小捣蛋鬼。要她管理安全屋是个惩罚，不是让她随意胡搞的。他还能拿她怎么办呢？

反正他现在也做不了什么。他拿出一条面包和两罐豆子，Gérard挑剔的舌头就准备好吃这个吧。

“你想象不到我们的摄像组在这个小镇上再次拍摄到谁。”Jack走向炉子，电视机的白噪音不断传来，“对了，就是守望先锋的战地指挥官，Gabriel Reyes。”

Jack的脑袋和注意力同时转到了电视上。屏幕里的是Gabe无法被错认的模样，他穿着一套精致的黑西装，一个珠光宝气的女人挂在他的臂弯上。

“日常不太愿意出镜的指挥官在今天早些时候被拍摄到出现在一间奢华高档的法国餐厅， _Le Petit Paris_ ，与他同行还有法国大使Renee Leroy。”

镜头切换到Gabe给大使拉开座椅。她明亮地笑着，纤细的手搭在Gabe的上臂上。

“如果你们有数过的话，这已经是他们这周以来不可思议的的第三次被拍摄到共进晚餐了。”

另一张他们两个面对面坐着的照片。她在大笑，Gabe露出那个让他的心软乎乎的、他一直以为只属于他的微笑。

“我们能够亲眼见证这段国际浪漫的开端吗？”摄影机拉近镜头，放大了Gabe的左手。“我没看到戒指哦，Renee。他可是最值得攻下的单身汉。他们是否能步入婚礼——”

全息屏幕被关掉了。Jack转过身，Gérard冷哼一声。

“下流的狗仔。”他说，把遥控扔回沙发上，“那很明显只是工作需要。”他对着屏幕摆了摆手。“ _Le Petit Paris_ ？用美国人的说法，那里就是个贫民窟。他们甚至没开红酒。”他抱臂倚在墙上。“那全是在瞎扯， _Patron_ 。”

Jack不知怎的勉强把他破碎的自尊拼凑起来，嘲讽道：“我为什么要在意战地指挥官做了什么？”

Gérard的表情缓和了一些，他的视线落在了Jack的手上。

Jack低头。

他在自己没意识到的情况下把罐头给捏爆了。橙色的番茄酱汁沿着他的指尖滑下，与他脚边的豆子汇成一滩。几滴鲜红的液体也滴入那滩残骸中。

“柜子里有芝士酱和面包。”Jack说着，把沾着血的罐头扔到水槽里，“你可以感谢Lena。我会整理好这里的。”

“ _Patron_ 。”Gérard说，声音更轻柔了一点，“那些都只是在瞎扯，你知道的。”

“任务还没结束，快吃点东西然后睡个觉，我守第一轮。”

“ _Oui_ ， _Patron_ 。”

Jack转身面向水槽，洗干净他的手。即使那个女人一周内见Gabe的次数比他四个月以来都要多又有什么关系呢？这没关系。这不会影响到他。

他不会让这件事影响到他。

 

 

\--

 

 

手榴弹落到了他身旁不到一米的地方。Jack的大脑立马告知他两个事实：这距离近得能够杀死你；现在逃跑已经太迟了。

“爸！小心！”Lena不知从哪儿窜出来，捡起地上的手榴弹往回扔。

手榴弹在空中炸开，将Jack震得往后摔在地上，耳朵嗡鸣。

Lena！

他挣扎着支撑起身体，整个世界都在他脚下扭曲晃动。他转过身，举着步枪扫射目所能及的全部敌人。他正好及时捕捉到一个狙击手瞄准他身侧的红光。

Lena倒在尘土里。Jack扔下武器，跑到她的身边，跪了下来。她一动不动，但还有呼吸，左臂手肘以下的部分全没了。他抽出皮带，绑在关节上，用力收紧以减少失血，继而无比小心翼翼地将抱起她。

“Gérard！掩护我！撤退！Jesse马上把飞机开过来！有人受伤！”他没法分神去听他们的回复。

他将Lena紧紧地拥入怀中，全速跑到一个掩护体后面，这时他们头上的屋顶突然炸开，掩护火力来了，子弹在他身边嗖嗖地飞过。

“你别就这么走了，士兵。”Jack说，藏到一面半毁到墙后，“我可没有把半途而废的人招进队伍里。”他从来都没注意到这个英国小女孩究竟有多么娇小。她的勇敢与冲劲总让她一米六的身高显得异常高大，但现在，她却只像怀里的一小块破布。

“雷鸟到达。”Jesse的声音从通讯器里传来，“三十秒后降落完毕。”

“撑住，孩子。”Jack轻声说道，“撑住。”

 

 

～

 

 

Gérard坐在Jack对面的弹射座位上，脸上涂满的暗色迷彩也没办法掩住他绿色的眼睛。Jack想对他说点什么，或许是一些鼓励的话，但他没法分神讲这个。现在，他们都是为了Lena。

他轻轻地将她滑下额头的汗水擦掉，尽最大努力把她脸上和脖子上的小伤口清理干净。“放松，孩子。放松，我在你身边。”

“总部呼叫。”Jesse回头喊道，“他们想要报告。”

Jack递给Gérard一个眼神。他不应该要求他做这个但是——

“我去汇报。”那位狙击手说，“陪着她。”他蹑手蹑脚地把武器搭在一旁，朝驾驶舱走去。

Lena完好的那只手突然抓着他的手臂。

Jack把她抱得更近。“放松一点，你很安全。”

“吧－爸？”

“我在这。”Jack闭上眼，把要夺眶而出的眼泪藏回去。

“我……”她的声音太过虚弱，几乎要完全被雷鸟的引擎声给淹没，“我不想死。”

“你会没事的。”在她把头搭在他的肩窝里时，他说，“我保证。”

 

 

～

 

 

Winston从手术室里走出来，Jack、Gérard和Jesse全都站了起来。

“她还很虚弱，但已经稳定下来了。”Winston在他们开口前就说道，“她的手臂伤势太重，没办法恢复了。”

Gérard轻轻地说了句法语的脏话。

“但她会没事的，对吗？”Jesse问，搓揉着手中那顶已经闻名整个守望先锋的牛仔帽。

Winston点点头。“她很顽强，会比你们想象中更快地恢复过来。”

“我能看看她吗？”Jack问。

医生点点头。他们都往前踏步。

“暂时只有Jack能进去。”Winston说，“她才刚刚醒过来，我不想让她太累。”

“我会替你俩打招呼的。”Jack说，跟着Winston走向病房。

当他们走到Lena病房门外时，Winston停下脚步。“我想尽快给她安排移植电子义肢。”他说，“在她的伤口完全闭合前。”

听到那个试验性的手术，Jack有一点退缩。“那个很危险。”

“我知道。但如果我们现在做这个手术，电子神经会和她手上还未闭合的神经连接起来，她会拥有质量最好的义肢。你是她的医疗代理人，如果你认为这是她想要的……”

Jack深吸一口气。Lena绝不愿意没有争取过就退休的，她会咬紧牙关拼尽全力地留在战场上。“先准备吧。我会问她的意愿，但我很确定她会想要能与她原来的手臂一样灵活的肢体。”

“Jack，治疗她的是最优秀的医生。”那个温和的大块头给了他一个拥抱，“我会尽我所能让她拥有和以前一样好的手臂。”

“谢谢。”Jack说，回抱他后让医生先离开。

“噢。”Jack一开门就听到了一声疲惫的问候，“你在看什么，你个傻屌？”

“Jesse在老西部呆了很长一段时间，他的嘴都比你的干净。”Jack评价道，关上房门。

Lena耸了耸纤瘦的肩膀。“我习惯了。”

他拉过一把椅子，坐在床边。“你现在感觉怎样？”

“像被辆大货车撞到。”她扭头看向床头柜上的塑料杯，挥了挥缠绕着绷带的左手，“爸，帮把 _手_ 呗？”

“双关？现在？”

她对他微笑。“怎么？你不喜欢我信 _手_ 拈来的笑话？”

“Lena。”

“爸，不要那么严肃。”她哼了一声，“这又怎样？只是一只手，我还有备用的。”

“不要把这个看得这么随便！”Jack怒斥道。

他抬高的音量让她缩了缩脖子。

他叹了口气。“抱歉，我不想对你大吼的。”

“没事，爸。你压力很大，我也帮不上忙。”

“Lena，你救了我的命。”

她耸耸肩。“你也会为我这样做。”她伸出手，抓住了他的手。“现在我们打平了。”

“怎么讲？”

“你把我从Twist和监狱里救出来，现在我救了你。”她躺回枕头上，“我会让我救你的次数多于你救我的。”

Jack露出一个微笑。“走着瞧吧。”

 

 

～

 

 

一星期后。Amélie敲了敲门，进入病房。Jack让她把手上那一大束她和Gérard准备的黄雏菊放到床对面的桌子上，尽量保持安静。移植手术耗尽了Lena的全部精力，她需要更多的休息。如果他让任何人吵醒Lena，他会自责死的。

“Gabriel想知道你什么时候回总部。”Amélie轻声说道。

为了在Lena的恢复期间照顾好她，这一星期以来Jack吃得少睡得浅，这让他的耐心直线下降。“在我该死的准备好的时候。”他尖锐地低声道，“Gérard能代替我处理好日常事务。”

“ _Oui_ ，我知道。但——”

“告诉他我在用我的休假。”

“但——”

Jack挥了挥手让她离开，坐回了Lena的床边。

 

 

～

 

 

一个半星期后。Lena被允许回家了。她的机械义肢与手臂上的神经连接良好，可以作为一只正常的手运作。Jesse是他们回家的专属飞行员，在飞机上，他把Lena错过的花边消息全给她讲了一遍。

Jack重新打开私人电话，他之前一星期都把手机关了来避开Gabe的怒火。

他从不认为Gabe会让事情轻易过去。

没有消息。没有留言。

没有一个未接电话。

 

 

\--

 

 

Jack一个人坐在农场房子的客厅里，看着窗外软绵绵的雪花飘落。他的父亲几个小时前就去睡觉了。虽然是圣诞节，但这不代表早上就不用做农场的杂活了。这是John Morrison每年一到这个时候的口头禅。

他的母亲像带着孙女一样带着Lena。甚至现在，她们俩还在厨房里，他的母亲正在给他最优秀的一个探员展示如何烘培Morrison家家传的山核桃派。这只为最亲近的人准备。Lena是他母亲所能见到的最接近于孙女的人。他手上的热可可变得苦涩。

他又看了看他的手机。没有来电。没有信息。他纠结着要不要打给Gabe，然后叹了一口气，把手机放回套头衫的口袋里。就算打了，也只会不停地响个十分钟然后转到留言信箱，就像之前二十次一样。

这样最好了。他已经很多年的圣诞都没回家了。他们之前都是去洛杉矶，这是一年一度Reyes一家所有兄弟姐妹聚首的节日。

他的电话响了。有那么一瞬间，他盯着自己的口袋，满脸难以置信。他的电话又响了。那他不是在做梦了。他掏出手机。区号323？洛杉矶？他把电话放在耳边。“Gabe？”

欢笑声和音乐从电话那边传过来。“你在哪，白人小哥？”

听声音像是Gabe的妹妹。“是Isadora吗？”

“是Izzy！”她大笑着，“跟你讲过多少次叫我Izzy了？你是我的家人。”

Jack的心拧成一团。“抱歉，只是……一下子没反应过来。”

“你在哪？”她又问道，“现在是圣诞节！Gabe把他穿越时空的小儿子带了回来，而且他把所有的 _tamale_ （墨西哥玉米面团包肉卷）都吃光了，但我给你留了一些。”

他的心又拧作一团。他对Maria烤的 _tamale_ 的想念要杀死他了。“抱歉今年没过去，但我真的很忙——”

“扯淡！”Izzy又是生气又是大笑。Jack微笑，他知道她手上一定拿着空了半瓶的不知道什么酒。“我知道你们都是，世界上最强大的人，但没有人能拒绝Maria的 _tamale_ 。”

“我……我今年没被邀请。”Jack说。他不想说出来。因为如果他说了，这就成真了。这就会变成并不是他决定今年回家，而是他 _除了_ 回家之外没有地方可以去了。

“滚蛋，你在开玩笑吧！白面包你是家人，家人不需要邀请的。说起邀请，你们的究竟什么时候搞婚礼？你知道我为了你们的婚礼买了多少条裙子吗？我已经有一条蓝色的，一条红色的，一条绿色的，紫色的。长的，短的，抹胸的，有袖子的。你知道我有多讨厌裙子吗？”

Jack笑了笑。“大概就像你的姐妹有多讨厌和你去逛街一样吧。”

“就是！这就告诉你我已经准备多久了。求求你告诉我你们已经定好时间了。噢！时间，还要在西班牙！我一直想去西班牙！”

别想太多。”Jack说，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，“还没定时间。”但西班牙确实很漂亮……

“Follame！”Izzy说了句脏话，“你在开玩笑吗？ _还没定_ ？”

这是最糟糕的。他不得不让他的可爱的未来的妹妹再一次失望。“你懂的，我们都忙着拯救世界。”他试着无视心中的沉重轻松地说。

“Jack，这已经 _很多年_ 了！”

她强调很多年的声音像另一根针一样插进他的心里。“我知道，再等等吧。”

“不。够了。我不要再当好人了。你马上给我滚过来。我要解决这个事。嘿！”听起来她把电话挪到了一边，“嘿，就是你， _pendejo_ ，我在跟你说话。为什么你的未婚夫要一个人过圣诞？”

“Izzy，没关系。”Jack飞快地说，“我回去探望我的家人了。不要叫他过来我很好。”

“别废话我在叫你！”Izzy继续说，“我尊敬伟大的战地指挥官你最好马上过来听电话然后把我的白人兄弟带过来！”她开始飙西语。电话那边传来了沙沙声，音乐忽隐忽现，像是有一只手捂着话筒。

轻微低沉的西语从那边传来。Jack的心砰砰直跳。“讲真，我不想打扰你们。Izzy，你快把电话挂了然后喝点儿水。那是——”

“Jack？”

听到Gabe的声音，他缩了一下。“Izzy喝醉了打电话给我。”他木然地说着，“我很好，你回派对去吧。”

只有音乐和其他人的交谈声传来。他希望电话能就这样挂掉。

“ _Abuela_ 问起你。”Gabe说，“她祝福你。”

Jack闭上眼，头靠在冰冷的窗格上。“替我向她问好。爸爸妈妈今年，又，没见到你，他们很失望。”

另一段被圣诞音乐填充的尴尬的沉默。

Jack先开口道：“Jesse怎样了？”

“他很好。”

Jack咬咬牙。“其他人呢？”

“很好，他们都很好。”

更多的沉默。然后Gabe先开口。

“农场怎样了？”

“跟以往一样。”

“很好。”

“妈妈……” _想知道为什么她见到的是我的一个部下而不是我的丈夫。_ 他叹了口气。“妈妈祝福你们所有人。”

“替我们问候和道谢。”

“圣诞快乐，Gabe。”

“圣诞快乐，Jack。”另一段长长的停顿。“好吧……拜。”

“噢不！”Izzy的声音回来了，“这听起来糟透了，而且白面包不像是会过来的样子！”

“Izzy，别闹。”Gabe说。

电话被抢来抢去，他们俩飞快地用着西语互喷。然后声音突然消失了。Jack看了看他的手机。好的，线路已经断开了。他握着手机，想看看他俩是否会再打过来。

电话上的时间从凌晨两点变成了两点三十五。Jack深呼一口气。如果他们要打过来，时间已经足够多了。他关了手机，把它放在窗台上，静静地站了一会儿。然后他走到门口，穿上一件夹克。他现在就能做完很多农场里的杂活，这样他的父亲就能休息一天了。

 

 

\--

 

 

Lena就像好莱坞电影里一样，吹走了枪管上的硝烟。Jesse吹了个口哨。

“这就是怎样在三秒内射中十个靶了，小兄弟。”

Jesse把帽子带回去，看向冒着烟的靶子。“我还以为我很快呢。”

“我就是这么厉害。”Lena把手枪插回枪带里，左手搭在皮带上，金属义肢和新的BAMF皮带扣碰撞出叮当声。

Jack非常希望她不要带那个皮带扣，但那是Jesse送给她的康复礼物，他狠不下心来叫她不要带。尽管那东西真的糟糕透顶了。

“我猜我能比你更快地射空一个弹夹。”Jesse挑衅道。

“但你能射中什么？”Lena笑着回敬道。

“看来只有一个方法能知道了。”

“Lena。”Jack在他们开始一场毫无意义的射击比赛前打断道。

两个孩子都转过来看他。“你是在测试新手臂的性能，不是它的极限。”他将视线转向Jesse。他摘下了帽子，看起来像只被踢了一脚的小狗。“如果你们俩都能记住这个的话，Winston医生会很高兴。”

“抱歉，长官。”Jesse说，“不会再忘了。”

“啊，爸，没事啦。”Lena抬起她的新手臂，弯曲伸展古铜色的手指，“一点小问题都没有。这可是制造精良技术严谨的德国制品。”

“随便你怎么说，”Jack说，“我们会慢慢让你重新重新适应实战的。”

“Morrison指挥官，长官。”Jesse说，向前走了半步，“你觉得……暗影守望需要一个新探员吗？”

Jack挑了挑眉。

“我只是在想，”Jesse飞快地继续说，“我现在已经训练了两年，我可以参加实战了。”

“你的父亲——”天，每次他说出这个词，心都还会痛，“——才是能做决定的那个。”

“ _papi_ 什么都不让我做。”Jesse抱怨道，“我只是在飞来飞去协助撤退，我能帮上更多的忙。”

“我像他这么大的时候，你就把我招进来了。”Lena帮倒忙般地补充着。

Jack摇摇头。“这不是我能做的决定。如果我让你加入，Ga——你的父亲会杀了我的。”前提是Gabriel还愿意和他说话的话。几个月前，那通尴尬的圣诞电话已经是他们最后一次对话了。

“你会替我向他提议的，对吗，Morrison指挥官？”Jesse问。

“我不认为他会听我的。”

“Reinhardt说你是唯一一个 _papi_ 会听的人。”

Jack叹了口气。如果Reinhardt真的还这么想的话，那要么是他对一切视若无睹，要么是守望先锋快完蛋了。他都想不起来上一次Gabriel听他的话是什么时候。“我……尽力吧。”

“Jesse。”Gabriel的声音从Jack背后传来。

在战地指挥官走进射击场时，Lena和Jesse迅速地敬礼。

“我希望你没有打扰到暗影猫咪们， _niño_ _。”_

那是守望先锋给他们取的昵称。Jack撇了撇嘴。

“是的，长官。只是在陪他们。”Jesse满是恳求的目光落在了Jack身上。

Jack 叹了口气。好吧，只是为了孩子。虽然不是说那会有什么用。“战地指挥官，你等会儿有时间吗？”

Gabriel 深棕色的眼睛锁定在Jack身上片刻。

Jack 想他可能什么也不会说。但Gabe出乎意料地开口了。

“当然，Morrison指挥官。去我办公室。”

啊。他的办公室。这就是为什么他还愿意抽时间和他说话。显而易见。

Gabriel 把视线转向Lena。“Oxton探员，你的新手臂怎样了？”

“非常好，长官。”她微微瞥向Jack，好像在思考和战地指挥官说话是不是某种意义上的背叛。

他耸耸肩。这影响不到他。

“和原来的一样好。”她继续说，“事实上比原来的更好，不用再担心这只手的指甲会断了。”

“能听到你说Reinhardt的试验性义肢达到了他的高标准，我很高兴。”他向她点点头，“继续努力，探员。”

 _“_ 是的长官。”Lena敬礼。

“ _niño_ _，_ 跟我走。”Gabe转身离开，Jesse跟着他。

Jack抱臂靠在射击间的隔板上。连句再见都没有。

“爸？”

他看向Lena。

“只要你说一声，我就会在他床上铺满发霉的垃圾。他不会知道是谁做的。”

Jack轻笑。那真是个值得一看的场面，不仅是床，还有Gabriel的反应。他直起身，拍拍女孩的肩膀。“别乱来孩子。不过谢了。我能处理这个。”

两个小时后，他站在Gabriel办公室的门口，把大拇指按在门边的DNA锁上。门没有开。曾几何时他的名字还在可进入的名单上。都这个时候了，他不应该再感到惊讶。或者受伤。

但他就是无法摆脱这两种情绪。

他敲了敲门。几分钟后，门开了。他走进去，门在他身后滑上。

Gabriel站在桌旁，风衣搭在椅背上，皮带已经解开了。Jack脱下套头衫，扔在地上。就像在战场上开枪一样，他们俩都在以最快速实在的方式脱衣服。靴子。皮带。枪套。内衫。裤子。内裤。

Jack趴伏在桌子上，就像他一直以来所扮演的好下属一样。Gabe给他润滑和准备的方式就和他领导守望先锋一样，效率至上。抓住关键，确保目标，安全撤退。

夹杂着西语和英语的甜言蜜语早已不见踪影。这只是单纯用于解压的性爱。Gabe把他的下体撞向木桌，Jack抓着桌子的手指节发白。他有点分心，思考着这张桌子会有多频繁地看见其他……缓解压力用的东西。他分不清究竟哪样更困扰他，是他在设想自己不是唯一一个，还是尽管不应该但他仍然对那个设想感到很受伤。

他们完事之后，Jack沉默地捡起他的衣服，以与脱下来相当的速度穿回去。他把兜帽套在头上，挡住日渐灰白的头发。

“Gabe。”

一段沉默。“什么？”

“Jesse想要当探员。”

“我知道。”

“问我能不能加入暗影守望。”

另一段，更长的沉默。

“Gabe，他是个好孩子。他会是一个优秀的探员。”

“不行。”

Jack叹了口气。“但如果——”

“Jack，你不是他的父亲。我说不行。”

他的内脏像是全部搅在一起，他双拳紧握，挣扎着把声音的苦涩和绝望剔掉。“Gabriel，我 _十分_ 清楚这个事实。我只是想代表他说两句。他是个聪明的孩子，他会是一个优秀的探员。”

留下这句话，他就离开了Gabe的办公室，走回自己的。还有很多工作需要他去做。

 

 

\--

 

 

当他只要把自己安排得离总部要多远有多远的时候，事情就变得轻松很多了。世界各地都有监测站，有足够多的新成员需要被调查，足够多的队伍需要被训练，足够多的任务需要被执行。重要的任务总是欢迎他亲自去指挥的。能安排自己的日程简直是天赐的礼物，这样他就能一次离开几个星期，甚至是几个月。他给自己安排了一个最麻烦棘手的任务，而后他再次回到瑞士总部已经是差不多七个月之后的事了。

而且他会回去还只是因为Lena给他下了套。那个小恶魔以机械手臂出了问题为借口，将他骗到了医疗翼，现在他只能任Winston医生的摆布了。

“这样可以了吗，朋友？”Jack说，几乎毫不掩饰声音里的气恼。他正在把为全身检查而脱下来的套头衫和盔甲穿回身上。

那位好医生从平板抬起头来看他，叹了口气。“你上一次锻炼是什么时候？”

“不需要。如果我能在战场上好好执行任务，那我很好。”

“你累坏了。你在透支自己的身体。”

“危险不会无故消失。我还有工作要做。”

“你的饮食糟透了。”

“脱水食物有我许需要的全部蛋白和维生素。”

“你需要的是新鲜的水果，新鲜的蔬菜。一些不是完全没有味道的食物。”

Jack耸耸肩。“没时间享受。有任务要做，队伍要带。”

“Jack，你需要减压。看在老天的份上好好休息！”

“我会休息的。”Jack说，手指敲击着检查台，“在我躺在这张台上，子弹打穿我的脑袋之后。”

“这就是我担心的。”Winston说，他流光的棕色眼睛看着他，仿佛在哀求，“这就是我们所有人都在担心的。”

 

 

\--

 

 

子弹击中他的肩膀，撕裂皮肉，冲击将他撞到地上。本来这样的伤势并不能剥夺他的行动能力，但除了疼痛，还有一阵恶心感在他身体里游荡。Jack低吼着，用双手和膝盖支撑起自己的身体。涂了药的子弹。操他的黑爪。

靴子敲击地板的隆隆声离他越来越近。所以。他才是目标。他强撑着站起来，举起步枪向对方开火。第一批敌人倒在他的脉冲步枪下，但更多的敌人涌了进来。一个小罐子扔到了他脚边。

闪光弹。非致命武器？

一瞬间只有一片空白。

他感觉到自己的脸被按到脏兮兮的地砖上，耳膜撕裂，失去视力。但他还能感知到黑爪成员在他身边围成一个圈。他们想活捉他。不可能。

他从身下抽出脉冲步枪，扣下扳机。但即使是他也没办法单手承受步枪强劲的反冲力道，使得他受伤的一边手臂也被震得生疼。Jack听不见自己的痛呼，但他感觉到这声音撕裂了他的声带。

他的视力缓缓恢复，现在他还只能看到有一群人正在进来。他将步枪像球杆一样挥舞，打碎了一个头盔，然后扣下扳机。数不清的武器和拳头砸在他身上，撕开旧伤口的同时制造着新伤口。宛如一头受伤的野兽，Jack吼叫着，猛地向前扑去，撞倒了三个轮廓模糊的敌人。他狠狠地咬进一个的喉咙，同时手指戳穿另一个的护目镜直插进他的双眼中。

一个枪口对着他的胸膛开火，他的盔甲挡住了子弹，但子弹的冲击仍然穿透了他，让他向后倒去。后背撞上了地板，他仅存的一点理智也被撞没了。他躺在哪里，大口吸气。

两个戴着面具的人自上而下地看着他。其中一个打开了一个小帆布袋。

现在Jack满脑子里只有当Gabriel知道他的秘密行动部门的指挥官被绑架之后他会有多么愤怒。这会很不方便。他苦涩地想着要不让他们把他带走，只为了看看Gabriel是否会对此有所行动，还是轻易地放弃他。

一个很快就能绑架他的人抓住他胸前的盔甲，把他提起来，另一个则把帆布袋扣到他的头上。Jack抓住套袋的那个人的手臂，立马踢起双腿夹着另一个人的脖子。一下迅捷的扭动，他用大腿拧断了那个人的脖子。这大概是在他双腿间发生得最多的事了……似乎以后也还是一样。

他落到地上，顺势将套袋的那个人往下拉，同时将他的脑袋向上抬。血飞溅到套着他的帆布袋上，想要绑架他的人没有了动静。他站起来，将头上的袋子扯下来。

两杆就在他脸侧的步枪开火。他迅速躲避。两发子弹划过他的右脸颊，冲击再次让他倒在地上。一只靴子踩在了他的背上。一把步枪对着他的喉咙开枪，打断了他的嘶吼，也打断了他的喉管。

他死命抓着那根枪管，眼前出现了黑色和蓝色的波点。踩在背上的靴子更用力地把他定在地上。他绝不会活着被带走的。

杂乱无章的声音传来，他的脑袋像是被压到了水池中。他刚好让眼睛睁开一条缝，就看见Gérard和Lena冲进房间，火力全开。Gérard将Jack身上的敌人扳倒，他抓住的那把枪不见了，他摔到了地上，大口喘息着想要空气。

Lena的手枪不停开火，Jack翻了个身。他的年龄渐渐让他不太受得了这个了。两只不同大小的手抓住他的上臂将他抬起来。

“爸，撑住。”Lena的声音模糊且遥远。

“别睡过去， _Patron_ ！”他把Jack的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，声音一样模糊。

Lena钻到他的另一侧，支起了他另一条手臂。他们一起抬着Jack把他拖出了大楼走到街上。Jack想动一下他的腿，但它们就像铅块一样。他们走到了大街中央，毫无掩护。他必须让他们到一个更安全的地方，他不能拖他们后腿。

有什么东西从背后抛了过来。Gérard支撑他的肩膀不见了，他向前倒去。Lena尽力拉扯着他让他保持平衡，同时艰难地寻找她的目标。一个微小的红光在Jack朦胧的视线里闪烁，他看向脚边。

手榴弹。

他猛地把Lena扑倒，护在怀里。

下一件他能记起来的事，就是眼前发黑。他迷茫地看着自己的手腕一只金属的手紧掐着，拉扯着。他的视线沿着那只手向上移去。

Lena的脸上沾满了鲜血和尘土，她转身回击，如同凶残的野兽一般龇露着雪白的牙齿，继而又用力拉扯他的手臂。他迷迷糊糊地看在他身下滑动的路面。她像只暴怒的老虎一样保护着他。不过，她是英国人，可能她会更喜欢被比喻成斗牛犬。她是个可爱的女孩。他的眼皮有自主意识般地合上了。

之后的记忆都只是模糊的片段。

他的腿拖在后面，沿途留下了一地的血迹。

明亮的蓝光洒在脸上，他睁开了眼。有三个Jesse McCree来接他。世界像台老旧的电视机一样划动着彩色条纹然后彻底失灵。

Reinhardt在上方看着他。“我们把你救出来了，老朋友。”

Jesse和Lena也在他的上方。为什么Lena在哭？她从来都不哭的。

明亮的白光射进眼里，有什么东西绑到了他的嘴巴和鼻子上。一个脑袋把灯光给挡住了。

“Jack？Jack你能听到我说话吗？”Winston的脸慢慢地在眼前成型。

他带着蓝色的手套，脸上带着口罩，头上戴着帽子。这是在手术途中吗？

“你想我给Gabriel打电话吗？”Winston问，他的声音冲刷着Jack撕裂的耳膜，“Jack？你想他过来吗？只是以防万一？”

Gabe会来吗？还是说他会直接无视Jack的电话？或许如果是Winston打的话他就会接。但他会来吗？Jack闭上眼睛。他不认为自己能承受得住满心希望却只等来了失望。再也不能了。

“不用。”他发出一声尖利的呻吟，填满了整个房间。

 

 

～

 

 

黑爪。埋伏！绑架他。被射中。Gérard和Lena。手榴弹！

Jack猛抽着气，从床上弹起来，双手摸索着他的步枪，或者手枪，什么都好！但除了两床被子他什么也没摸着。

深呼吸。数到十。检查环境。Jack慢慢让自己从惊恐发作里缓过来。他现在在医院。看来他从爆炸中活了下来。他心脏的跳动缓缓从疯狂恢复到平和，下一秒疼痛就来袭了。

他全身都在痛。肌肉很痛，骨头很痛，连骨髓都很痛。他轻轻地躺回枕头上，寻思着这是不是就是Lena断手后的感受。

紧绷的身体上缠着一大堆绷带，他慢慢地放弃乱动，好好休息。Winston曾经要求他多休息，看来所需要的只是一场让他脑震荡的爆炸。

 

 

～

 

 

靴子敲击地面的声音把他吓得清醒过来。房里的灯已经关了，窗帘也拉得紧紧的。他的耳朵和脑袋都像被塞进了棉花，喉咙干渴，眼睛刺痛。他没办法再招架住另一轮攻击了。事实上，他太他妈累了，甚至不愿意反抗。就让黑爪把他带走吧。

椅脚划过走廊的地毯的声音。

“Oxton探员。”Gabriel的声音穿透了闭合的房门，清晰明朗，“坐下。”

“你迟到了。”Lena顶撞道。她的话里没有‘长官’，而且她也很可能没有敬礼。她就是想吵架。

Jack叹了口气。他不想对付这个。想要在Lena生气的时候压制住她就已经够艰难了，他没有多余的力气来让她免去顶撞上级的指控 _和_ 煎熬地被Gabriel审问。就算他身受重伤、精疲力竭，这个世界还是不打算让他歇会儿。

“探员，我叫你坐下。”

“五个小时。”Lena愤怒地指责道，“五小时危急手术，六小时康复治疗。你 _在_ 哪？”

“这和你无关。”

“他妈的和我无关。”

接着是一连串的快速的脚步声。Jack低吟一声，头歪向一边。他希望Lena能该死地意识到自己不能和战地指挥官肉搏。

“Oxton，我的耐心有限。坐下。”

“你来做什么？”

“我来确认Morrison指挥官的状况的。”

“Jack。”Lena打断他，“还是说你已经不会念他的名字了？”

“你筋疲力尽而且对损失队友感到很气愤。”Gabriel用他低沉的、暗示着你马上就会死的声音说，“我会把你顶撞上级的行为视作因为震惊。但没有下一次了。坐下。”

“家人。只有家人。”Lena撂下一句话。

“什么？”

“这是Winston的指示。除了家人之外都不能进去。Jack的状态还不稳定，不是什么人都能进去大吵大闹打扰他。家人。只有家人。”

接下来是一段长长的——令人担忧的长的——沉默。Jack捂着脸。天啊，Lena。为什么？这样我就有很多伤害控制要做了。

“我是——”Gabe开口道。

“你什么都不是。”Lena直接打断他，“如果你把那个戒指带到他手上而不是强迫他挂在脖子上，这个问题根本就不会发生，不是吗？”

Jack猛地睁开双眼。噢操。他从床上爬起来，脚踏到地上。操，操，操！她不应该提起这个的。她根本不应该知道这个。Gabriel会被气坏的。她是怎么——算了。她是个聪明的孩子，可能一早就知道了。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，随之而来的晕眩和恶心使他不得不靠在墙上来保持平衡。

一手扶着墙，他一寸一寸地挪动着酸痛的腿，勉强走到了房门。

“你还有很多要回答的，战地指挥官。”他听到Lena嘶声道。

为什么Lena就不能在他不是躺在医院里的时候玩叛逆呢。他把手放在房门边上的控制板上，门滑开了。

Gabe的身形从Lena身后露出来，在他一八五的身高的衬托下，Lena就像个洋娃娃。值得称赞的是，她能毫无畏惧地瞪过去，但就Jack的看法，她的手还是离枪带太近了。Gabe脸色阴沉，压抑着怒火。这是Jack最近在他脸上见得最多的一副表情。

“Oxton探员，够了。”Jack说，惊讶于自己的声音并不像感觉到的那么虚弱。

他们俩飞快地转过来看向他。他希望自己看起来要多糟有多糟，这样他们就会对在该死的医院里大吵大叫心存愧疚。然后他可以教育他们医院不是给他们违抗上级和发泄脾气的地方。

“爸！你起来了！”她快步走向他。

他抬了抬手。“探员，待会儿再处理你。我很欣赏你对Winston医生医嘱的关心和坚持，但你越界了。”

Lena不可置信地大睁着眼。他冷冷地瞪着她，直到她肩膀垮了下去，也冷静下来。

“抱歉，长官。”

Gabe直了直身体，但在他能开口前，Jack就把他想说的话给瞪了回去。

“战地指挥官。我很清楚在这么严重的事故后一份完整的报告刻不容缓，我也在准备给你提交完整的报告。但我很不乐意见到你让我的部下处于遵从医嘱和你的命令之间困境里。”

有那么一瞬间，震惊划过了Gabriel的脸，但他马上又恢复了那副中立的面具。“是我疏忽了。”他说，听起来一点也不真诚，“不会再发生了。”

要站在这儿快把Jack累垮了，他现在想做的只有缩成一团继续睡觉。这肯定是写在了他脸上，Lena走到他身边。

“你看起来像是要死了。谁说你可以下床的？”她把他扳着门框的手掰下来，甩到肩膀上。

“我能自己走回去。”Jack说。

“那样你就可以在半路摔伤然后让Winston责怪我？别想了。”Lena扛着他身体的重量，把他拉回了床上。

尽管他无比想和Lena说他不需要帮忙，但他实在太累了。他让Lena帮助他回到床上。为什么Gérard没和她一起呆在这里？他应该好好看着她。他出了什么事吗？还是在替天知道昏迷了多久的Jack做后续工作吗？

“Gérard。”他说着，闭上眼，睡回枕头上，“他受伤了吗？”

Lena突然绷紧了。“就好好休息吧，爸。”

噢不。“他出了什么事？”

“不要——”

他抓住Lena的手腕。“告诉我。”

“他走了。”Gabriel说。

Jack睁开双眼。Gabriel跟着他们进了房间。这是他们之间最长的一次对话了，从……天啊……他已经不记得上一次是什么时候了——走了？他又闭上了眼。Gérard是他最优秀的狙击手，也是他的朋友，几乎从Jack担任这个职位开始就是了。

“Amélie知道他死了吗？”

“还没死。”Lena飞快地说。

“什么意思？”

“他被抓走了。”Gabriel说，声音毫无起伏。

Jack的脑中开始想对策。黑爪想要他，但他们带走了Gérard，而且他还活着。他们会要求赎金，会尽力利用他。Jack不会让那发生。

“我会找到他的。”

“最好这样。”Gabriel站在Jack的床脚说，“一位最优秀的秘密行动的探员被恐怖分子挟持会给守望先锋带来灭顶之灾。”

Gabriel只是来处理后续的。Jack不应该感到惊讶的。他已经对感到惊讶很疲倦了。他希望Gabriel没有来过。“我 _会_ 带他回来的。”

 

 

\--

 

 

环绕着整个暗影守望指挥中心的屏幕上铺满了资料，全是由世界各地的暗影守望成员收集而来的。Jack站在中间，看着他的技术员和分析师把流动的数据汇入总数据库中。他的视线一刻都没从消息和地图上移开，尽管这一点用也没有。

依然没有黑爪的消息。没有要求，没有声明。就像他们让Gérard人间蒸发了一样。

大门滑开。Jack懒得回头看，牛仔靴敲击地面的轻快的声音和独特的金属声已经告诉他来者是谁了。

“Jesse。”他说，按了身旁桌子上的一个键，把屏幕切掉。“很高兴见到你。”

“你怎么做到的？”Jesse在Jack转身的时候问道。

“做什么？”他问，屁股靠在桌子边上。

“一直都知道来的是我？”

Jack先瞥了一眼这位年轻的守望先锋成员的牛仔靴和靴上闪亮的马刺，再看回他。“我会读心。”

Jesse低头看了看自己的靴子。“好吧，现在我觉得自己很傻了。”他微笑，脸颊上有两个小酒窝。

“我有什么能帮到你的？”在这个孩子明显说不出为什么他会跑到暗影守望的地堡里时，Jack问道。

“好吧，你取消了我们每周的射击训练。我想或许如果我亲自过来，我能说服你离开这个地方一两个小时……或者去吃个午饭？”

“抱歉，但我真的很忙。”

“一小时也不行吗？”

Jack摇了摇头。“我有正在执行的任务。”

“哦。”Jesse把手插到口袋里，“好吧……那下星期？或许你可以和我和 _papi_ 一起？”

“或许吧。”Jack撒谎道。

 

 

\--

 

 

他边从飞机上下到停机坪边抹掉脸上的泥巴和血污。在他和队员艰难地走向总部的时候，大雨从天而降。有一个人站在暗影守望的入口，是Amélie。她将自己和雨伞都撑得老高，灰色的视线锁定在Jack身上，她在等他。

已经太久没有人会等他从任务里回来了。有那么一会儿，他的心里全是感动。但当他不得不看着她的双眼并摇头的时候，他把自己的心也摇碎了。

Amélie点点头。她转身，踩着高跟大步离开，长长的马尾在她身后摇晃。

 

 

\--

 

 

门铃又响了。究竟是谁注意不到他不想被打扰？他狠狠地瞪着门，试图无视它，继续阅读新闻数据。黑爪最近一次袭击的对象是战地指挥官，本来这场袭击在没有Jack和他的队员的协助下根本不可能实现的。门铃又再响了。Jack狠狠地咬牙，一拍桌子站了起来。他走到门前打开了门。

“什——”他被扫进了一个巨大的拥抱，对方用力地拍着他的背。“Reinhardt！”他抽着气说。

“很高兴见到你老朋友！实在是太久了！”

那个巨大的德国人把他放回地面上，Jack大口喘气。

“你错过了啤酒夜！”他说，两条巨大的手臂环抱胸前，“我特地从家里带过来的。”

“我一直很忙。”Jack说，试图藏起一声叹息，但失败了。

Reinhardt低头看着他。“你不准备让老朋友进去吗？”

“请进。”Jack说，侧过身来，“你不想进来吗？”

“很好。”Reinhardt低头进门。

Jack关上门，跟在他身后。

“你这里很……干净。”Reinhardt站在完全没用过的厨房里说。

“不常呆在这里。”Jack说，打开了电视。

Reinhardt打开冰箱，当他发现里面空无一物时冷哼了一声。“Jack你都吃些什么？”他关上冰箱门，目光移到水槽里的空盘子。“还是脱水食物。你吃不厌的吗？”

“我不做饭。”Jack说。

Reinhardt叹了口气，开始搜刮锅碗瓢盆。“讲真，你至少要知道怎么喂饱你自己。”他打开柜子，拿出一个罐头，上面积满了灰尘。

“请你别。”Jack说。

“你要吃点别的，不是一包速成的。”他在Jack试图反对的时候补充道。

片刻过后，Reinhardt做了一份简单的肉酱意粉，和两瓶啤酒。Jack从没为吃饭这么高兴过。对比起脱水食物，番茄酱的味道简直就是天堂。还有啤酒！这瓶啤酒好喝得要死去。感谢上天他让Reinhardt进来了。

当他们把盘子里的最后一点面条和酱汁都吃干抹净后，Reinhardt打破了沉默。

“Jack，我们很想你。”

他觉得有些难以置信，这段时间以来上面几乎完全不关注暗影守望在做什么。“忙着对付黑爪。”

“我的朋友，在黑爪出现之前就是这样了。你不参加会议、训练、团队建设。”

“没人想我去。”Jack耸耸肩说。

“大家都想你去，只是你自己不相信而已。”

Jack忧伤地笑了。“我上一次收到的回答可不是这样的。”

Reinhardt叹了口气，摇摇头。“Jack……你们两个以前一直都是好朋友。发生了什么？”

Jack喝了一大口啤酒。“什么都没发生。”

Reinhardt直视他的双眼。“你们俩都不是以前那样了。你们在一起会更好，像个团队一样。”

“人是会变的，Rein。就像你说的，我们都不是以前那样了。”

“那你至少和他说说话？”

Jack叹了口气。“我试过了。他不想听。”

“你知道小Jesse很尊敬你，”Rein说，“而你们俩紧绷的关系把他夹在了中间。我想你也看到了这对Lena的影响。至少看在他俩的份上——”

“Rein，你说得好像我们是对离婚的夫妻一样。”Jack打断道，“我们两个之间唯一的关系只有上下级。我所能做的只有当个好士兵，做好我的工作。”

Reinhardt一言不发，他看着Jack的眼神里有种令人恼怒的接近于同情的东西。在Jack能叫他走之前，Reinhardt站了起来，带走了桌上的盘子。Jack把脸埋在手中，很后悔对这个在智械战争里守着自己后方的次数和Gabriel一样多的男人发火。

水流声传来。Jack抬起头，站起来，走到水槽边上，把他战友洗干净的碟子擦干。

“抱歉。”他说，“我不想那样对你说话的。”

“你压力很大，我能理解那种感觉。”Reinhardt递给他一个干净的盘子，“但你不能抓着那件事不放。你知道Gérard会是第一个把你拉出来的人。”

“我欠他的。”Jack说，把擦干的盘子放在一旁，“我才是他们想抓的人，但他们最后把他带走了。”

“Jack，他会更愿意被带走的是自己。你是价值无法估量的目标。”

“我很确定那就是战地指挥官的想法了。”Jack说，“我会是更为危险的潜在信息泄露源，或者他会命令Gérard或Torbjörn直接狙杀我而不是计划营救。那会给他减少很多麻烦。”

Reinhardt一拳打在柜台上，整个宿舍似乎都在颤抖。“不是你想的那样的，Jack Morrison。你心里清楚。Gabriel为他的部下牺牲的不比你少。你这样说他真的太过分了。”

Jack平静地把盘子放到一旁。Reinhardt说得对。战地指挥官为守望先锋真的牺牲了很多，他就第一个被牺牲掉的。“抱歉。”

Reinhardt又叹了一口气。“就如果你们俩愿意谈一谈……我们都很担心你们俩。”

Jack耸耸肩。“你们不用担心我，我很好。”

“Jack——”

“现在，如果你不介意的话，我要睡觉了。我明早还有一项任务要离开。”

Reinhardt把水槽放空，擦干手。“他回来了你就走，你回来了他又要去参加些别的东西。互相逃避解决不了事情的。”

“我只是在做好我的工作。”

这就是他剩下的所有了。

 

 

\--

 

 

在Jack的整个军事生涯里，他从未试过在短短的几秒内连续大脑空白两次。他站在战地指挥官的桌子前，试图尽快地理顺今天他妈的发生的事。

“你 _真的_ 有意识到情况有多么 _操蛋_ 吗？”战地指挥官的声音低沉且冰冷。

如果Jack在面对这么巨大的损失时也能像他一样冷静沉着就好了。愤怒至极反而让他把事情看得更透彻。他怎么敢那么问。“没有，长官。看来我是没意识到。”

“不要给我说反话，指挥官。现在不是时候。”

Jack像个乖巧的小士兵一样闭上嘴。

战地指挥官手撑在桌面上，向Jack的方向倾斜。“我的副手死了，第二副手性命危在旦夕，都是由 _你的_ 狙击手造成的。”

“那不是Gérard。”Jack反驳道。

“身份鉴定是他。”

“那 _不_ 是Gérard。”Jack强压着怒火。黑爪对他做了什么，改造了他。不然无论在什么情况下，Gérard都不会，不会用他的枪瞄准一个同伴，一个朋友。而且他会宁愿把枪塞进自己嘴里也不会伤害他的棋子。

“我不管你怎么想，Morrison指挥官。事实摆在眼前，Gérard Lacroix是个叛徒和杀人犯，天知道他告诉了黑爪什么。”

“你看到他的皮肤了吗？”Jack驳斥道，“他的眼睛呢？他们折磨过他。他已经受过训练如何应对折磨了，所以如果他们没办法打倒他，就不得不抹掉他的记忆。这是他会帮他们做事的唯一理由。”

“你想我冒着葬送整个组织和所有人的风险，来相信你说的世界上最好的狙击手被洗脑了这件事吗？”

“如果他们真的给他洗脑了，那么他所知的一切关于守望先锋和暗影守望的事都会消失。他不会泄露秘密。”Jack尽量保持着自己仅有的冷静，“Gabriel……让我去找他。我会把他带回来，然后我们会解决这个的。”

战地指挥官放在桌上的手指弯曲成拳。“Reinhardt死了，Amélie只是勉强活了下来。”他看着Jack的眼睛，“你要抓住那个叛徒，在他造成更多伤亡前，处决他。这是我的直接命令，指挥官。”

Jack心中仅存的最后一丝希望也破灭了。他后退一步，干脆地敬了一礼。“明白，Reyes战地指挥官。”

 

 

\--

 

 

雨点打在聚作一团的人群上。在棺材被放进墓坑里时，Lena碰了碰他的身侧，和他贴得更近。“爸，这不是你的错。”她轻声说道。

但这是。如果黑爪带走的是他，Gérard还会在这里，Reinhardt也还会在这里。

Ana从埃及飞回来发言了。Torbjörn发言了。Jesse发言了。Amélie，坐在轮椅里，半边脸上还蒙着纱布，发言了。战地指挥官发言了。Jack几乎什么也没听到。Lena再次轻轻碰了他。

“轮到你了。”她说。

Jack挺起胸膛，走到这一小群哀悼者前的小台子上。“今天我们埋葬了一位好友。Reinhardt不仅是一名出色的工程师和高超的武器设计家，他还是一位导师，一个父亲一样的人物。他心中的光明引领我们走过我们最黑暗的时刻……引领我走过我最黑暗的时刻。这个世界损失了一个美丽的心灵。但他不会想见到我们的悲伤，他会第一个站出来，告诉我们，要庆祝他的生命，铭记美好的时光，不要喝可怕的美国啤酒。”

轻笑声不由自主地从坟墓旁这群朋友和探员嘴里逃出来。

“他会想见到我们更亲密团结，更加坚定我们当初加入守望先锋时许下的誓言。”他的视线在Gabriel脸上停了一秒钟。“或许也以此提醒我们生命短暂，学会原谅，重新开始。”

战地指挥官的脸上的毫无变化，他宛如一尊石像一般站在黑雨伞下。

“致敬Reinhardt Wilhelm。”Jack说，注意力回到最后一句悼词上，“守望先锋所知的最勇于献身的人。”

“致敬Reinhardt。”其他人回应道。

 

 

\--

 

 

Lena在Jack冲进暗影守望的娱乐室时把脚从桌子上甩下来。“又被骂？”她问。

Jack怒瞪了她一眼。

“这个月里第四次了。”她评论道，说得好像Jack不是那个四次都在里面被批了一顿的人。

“战地指挥官很不满意我们对黑爪进展缓慢的打击。”而且对Gérard的头还没因为他的罪行被砍下来更加生气。

“下次我去吧。”Lena说，“我也是高级官员，他问什么我都能回答。”

听起来不错，他需要休息一下。从压力里，从失望里。“谢谢你，Lena……但这不是你的工作，是我的。”他不会把自己不愿意完成的工作推给别人做。特别是Lena，她和他一样受伤。

“我只是担心你。”Lena说，“你都不像你自己了。”

“Lena，我能处理好的，谢谢。”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Morrison指挥官，长官。”在Jack登上撤退的飞机时，飞行员说。

“什么？”Jack不高兴地问。他很疲劳，满身是血，然而他还有另一项需要他指挥进攻的任务，Lena也不能让他们躲藏更久了。

“总部的命令。战地指挥官想你回去。”

“任务结束后回去。”

“长官，是现在。”飞行员说，“命令很明确。”

狗娘养的。好吧。“快一点。”他说。

 

 

～

 

 

他冲进苏黎世监测站。过道上异常少的人急急忙忙避开他。很好。他现在不想处理这些人。他沿直线走向电梯，按下了熟悉的楼层。

战地指挥官在他的办公室里等他。他站在巨大的窗户前，看着苏黎世夏天蓊郁苍翠的地平线。

Jack深吸一口气，走了进去。“长官，你想见我。”

战地指挥官指了指屏幕。Jack走近一些，已经在害怕他将要看到的东西。

数不清的新闻报导和社交网站在屏幕上滚动。看到第二个大标题，Jack就已经知道他为什么会被叫回来了。

“看来你不应该那么确凿地说Gérard不会泄露机密情报，指挥官。”

“你不能确定这些信息是他说出去的。”Jack说。

“暗影守望的最高机密信息泄露给了媒体。守望先锋秘密行动协议。他妈的他们甚至公布了成员名单！”

“如果这是Gérard做的为什么要等现在？”Jack反驳道，“如果黑爪持有这样的信息他们为什么要等上几个月？”

“等到他们收集到足够多的信息。等到我们犯错然后再火上浇油。为什么不重要，重要的是这已经发生了。”

在Gérard能被证清白前，战地指挥官一直先入为主地认为他有罪已经够糟糕了，Jack不会再让他把噩梦般的机密泄露的罪名扣到Gérard头上了，他甚至不能为自己辩护。他把手压在桌上。“谁知道这是不是 _守望先锋_ 里泄露出去的呢，Gabriel？”

Gabriel的表情变得僵硬。“不是。”

“你怎么能确定？”Jack讥笑道，“你有着暗影守望四倍的人手。你不久前不是才被黑过吗？”

“那个黑客被找到了，我让她为我工作。”Gabriel说，“她明确了泄露源不在守望先锋。”

“你信她？”

“是。”

“好吧，那我信Gérard。怎么我信的就是错的而你的就是对的？”

Gabriel放下环在胸前的手，抓着桌子的边缘。“因为我没有丢了一个探员给恐怖组织， _Jonathan_ 。”

Jack恨他的全名。“这就是你想说的？我让黑爪绑架他还给他洗脑？”

“我想说的是你不应该让他有会被抓走的机会。”

“你是在质疑我的领导能力吗，战地指挥官？”

“我在质疑你在这件事上的判断。”Gabriel还击道，“你不用再接管Lacroix的案件了。”

这就像是公开地给了他一巴掌。“你不能那样做！”Jack低声恨恨道。

“我能，而且我已经做了。我应该在一开始就这样做。你的判断力都被你的友情和同情给蒙蔽了，而因为这样，你让整个守望先锋都陷入险境。”

他的 _同情心_ ？这是他不能再接管原因？这是他被迫担任这个职位的全部原因！他狠狠地把手砸在桌子上，桌子裂开了一条缝。“我不是石头做的，Gabriel！你知道的。我在做到最好了。”

“你的最好还不够好。”

他看着Gabriel的双眼，手指弯成爪状。“ _这是_ 我的错吗？我不够好到在一个朋友最需要我帮助的时候冷血无情地杀掉他？”

“这是一个指挥官应该做的， _Jonathan_ 。你必须做你不喜欢的决定。如果是我——”

“但我不是你！”Jack咆哮道，“你想要我的同情心，你得到了；现在它造成麻烦了，你就想我抛弃它。这是 _你_ 把 _我_ 困在这里的全部理由。”

“而那明显是个错误，你处理不来。”

Jack深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。羞辱他，折损他，质疑他。他忍不下去了。“我不干了。”他转身走向门口。

“不要背对我！”Gabriel大吼着，跟在他身后，“这是个命令士兵！”

Jack嗖地转身。“我烦透了做你的好士兵了。”

“只要你还在我的指挥下你就要服从！”

够了。他已经受够了。Jack把项链扯下来摔到Gabriel的胸前。Gabriel抓着Jack的拳头，看着悬挂半空的狗牌和戒指。

“把 _这个_ 当作我的辞呈吧。”Jack愤愤地说。他抽回手，留下项链。“我不会再信你了。”

房间里突然爆发出火光。

Jack从地面上爬起来，头昏脑胀。有什么东西塞住了他的嘴，他在残破的地面上吐出了一滩鲜血。操。他肯定有些内脏受伤了。他不应该脱下盔甲的。地板在颤动。

他要离开这里。他强撑着让自己晃晃悠悠的站起来。整个办公室都变成了废墟，浓烟从破碎的窗户往外喷涌，火焰在他周围咆哮。碎裂的天花板半悬在空中，石灰像雨水一样洒下来。

“Gabriel？”他大叫着。他走了一步，内脏好像随时要从他身体里面掉出去。“Gabriel！”尽管他很生气，但Gabriel还是战地指挥官，他不能就这样死了。Jack走过废墟，不停地思考着现状。烟雾和血液让他喘不过气。

谁会这样做？谁能这样做？黑爪。他们计算着时间让世界上最强大的两个人共处一室。暗影守望里没有人知道他回来了，只有守望先锋的人知道他突然变更的计划。泄露源在守望先锋里。操他的！

他在看起来曾是Gabriel书桌的东西后面发现了倒在地上的Gabriel，他将他翻了个身，面朝天。他还有脉搏，还在呼吸，脸上有两道鲜血淋漓的深长伤口。Jack抓着腰带，想找生物立场。

“操！”他把它们和盔甲一起留在飞机上了。

Gabriel痛呼一声，睁开了充血的眼睛。

“起来！”Jack命令道，抓起Gabe的手臂，“他妈的起来！”

Gabriel抽回了他的手。“看看你做的好事！”

那一刻，Jack看着他，浓烟滚滚充斥着空气，大火在吞噬他们周围的一切可燃物。他们站在地狱里，而Gabriel却只想指责他。

最终他怒斥道：“Gabriel Reyes有时候我想一枪打死你。”

“你打不中的。”Gabriel吼回去，“你还不够好！”

“我永远都不够好，是吧？”Jack怒吼着，混着鲜血的液体从他唇角流下，“一直以来。我好到能替你做脏活，我好到能给你操，但我永远没有好到能和你结婚！”

Gabriel向他扑去，Jack预料到这个动作然后躲开。但是Gabe的拳头还是擦到了他的脸颊，让他重心不稳地后退几步。

他小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脸。他怒视着他曾经的朋友，曾经的爱人。Gabriel看起来像是被拳头上的血迹吓到了。

“Jack……我不……我很——”

“地狱里见吧，Reyes。”

他转向出口，就在这时脚下的地板裂开了。世界在他身下飞速倒退，燃烧的废墟碎片砸在他身上。他重重地摔到了坚硬冰冷的东西上。被另一波气流带着弹起来，然后下坠，似乎要永无止境地循环下去，直到——

 

 

～

 

 

他从噩梦中惊醒。

他感觉不到自己的腿了。一条手臂被压在一块像个房间一样大的厚石板下。火焰携带着地狱的红光照亮了世界，呛鼻的烟雾沉在空气的底部像令人窒息的毛毯。

血止不住地涌上喉咙，麻木感爬满了臀部和胸腔，并向肩膀和没被压着的手臂扩散。这就是结束了吧。

他很害怕，他还有那么多没做的事。谁来照顾Lena？谁去拯救Gérard？

Gabriel背叛了他最后一次，他没有像他承诺一般保护他。

Jack把脑袋靠回地上，在鲜血和酸雾中窒息，合上了双眼。

“西班牙的夏天会……很美……”

 

 

勘误：

*原文写的是十四岁，但根据下文，Jesse当时应该是十五岁。

 

备注：

1.戒指尺码，10或10.5的戒指直径2cm左右。

 

翻译：

mi chico de oro（西） – 我的黄金男孩

oro（西） – 金子

mi sol（西） – 我的太阳

cielo（西） – 天空（在西语里的sunshine没有爱称的用法，cielo是意思与位置比较接近的爱称）

chéri （法）– 亲爱的

oui （法）– 是的，对

Mon Dieu（法） - 我的天啊

Patron（法） - 头儿

Oui（法） - 好的，是

Follame（西） - 他妈的

Pendejo（西） - 傻蛋

Abuela（西） - 祖母

 _niño_ （西） - 孩子，小男孩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 1.拖了这么久感到很愧疚，现在这篇已经翻完了，会尽快地发完的
> 
> 有任何的bug和意见都请不要大意地给我评论，我会尽快更改的
> 
> 2.希望喜欢的各位的能去给太太点个小心心呀
> 
> 3.感谢某位不愿意透露姓名的 @通往异世界的传送门 给我（起名苦手）提供了Lena那个帮派的译名，万分感谢


	3. In His Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：现在是真的角色互换！希望你们喜欢。

 压力似乎要将他的肺部揉碎。他想要大叫，但一张嘴，却是某些不像声音的东西涌了出去。他被那东西噎着了。他的身体在束缚装置紧得能捏碎骨头的力道下扭曲，这个装置在试图把搅碎了他的内脏的那个玩意挤出去。

他很想哭。一切都结束了，理应结束了。为什么就不能让他安息呢？他所渴求的唯有宁静与平和。

他挣扎着想要呼吸，有什么东西压住了他。他伸手去抓，却宛如没有实体般透了过去。那东西有些像水，决堤般的猛水，他的肺生疼，渴求着空气。

全身都在痛。像是他被撕成碎片只是为了再次被强行拼凑起来。

他的尖叫声刺穿了空气。胡乱地挥舞着手臂，他想找到一点有实体的东西。烟雾封锁了视线，但无论他再怎么努力地想挥散那层烟雾，它都依然存在。他好像什么都没有了，和压在他肺部上的力量一样，虚无又压抑。

 _Jack……_ 有人在叫他。 _Jack……回来……_

他不想回去。他想一个人呆着。求你了，他只是想休息。

_回来。_

不！

_回来。_

剧痛穿透他的身体，夺走了他的宁静，将他拖到某处。

他尖叫着，挣脱了眼前的烟雾，看到了刺目的白光。

 

 

\--

 

 

Jack发现自己站着，耀眼的光芒刺进他的眼里，虚无的寒冷切入他的骨髓。他头昏脑胀，眯着眼适应着光线，听力逐渐恢复，满身都是鸡皮疙瘩。这是哪里？他在一个白色的监狱里。没有窗户，只有一扇门。一堵墙上有一面镜子，大概方便从外面看进来。这里面除了一张医院用来推送病人的轮床以外什么都没有。

呼吸。观察四周。Jack试图让自己不要惊恐发作。为什么他会在这里？发生了什么？他合上眼睛，脸埋到掌心中。

在那些噩梦之前，他只记得大火。大火，鲜血，还有疼痛。他手指蜷起，指甲抠进了前额。

碎石。他被压在下面。脊背折断，内脏受损、撕裂，无法挽救。他应该已经死了……

他已经死了……

这是怎么回事？不可能有人及时找到他，更不要说把他挖出来再治好他。他慢慢垂下双手。

他手臂上的肌肉呈现死灰色。惊恐涌上心头，他看着自己的手腕腐烂，皮肤裂开变成黑色，一直蔓延到每根手指，最后整副手骨都露了出来。他正要尖叫，指尖飘散的黑烟就把他的声音吓得吞了回去。

地狱。他在地狱里。这是唯一的解释了。

门突然打开，Jack将视线从他可怕的肢体移到那个带着口罩进门的男人身上。他身后跟着一个大块头。大块头手上拿着半自动武器，他关上了门，守在那儿。

“Morrison先生。”带面罩的男人说，在腋下抽出一块平板，“很高兴你清醒过来了。”

Jack仔细观察着面前的男人，他穿着雪地迷彩样式的工作服，这不是标准的守望先锋制服。Jack认出来了，他是Winston医疗队的成员。“我在哪？”

“我确定你现在会感到很不舒适，不如坐下放松一点？”

“我想站着。”

“那好吧。”带面罩的医生走近了一点，在往平板输入着什么，“你感觉怎样，Morrison先生？”

“压力山大。”Jack嘲讽道，抬起手让他看看那斑驳的黑色和灰色。

那个医生看着他死人一般的皮肤和肉眼可见的手骨，眼都不眨一下，点了点头。“有很大的提高。你有试过——”

“提高？”Jack质疑道，“从什么提高？”

“气化。”医生的表情没有一丝变化。

Jack盯着他。

医生把平板塞回腋下。“那是在复活过程中出现的超出预期的副作用。我们已经开始担心你无法从蒸气形态中固化下来。”

Jack的心跳速度创了新高。他的 _什么_ 形态？

“当你，嗯，将自己重新拼凑起来之后，我们都感到很欣慰。”他指了指墙上的镜子。

Jack走到镜前。

镜子里是一个陌生人。

他的头发像枯骨一样苍白，仿佛他已经是个九十岁的老头子而不是一个还不到五十的人；他曾经认识的那张年轻的面孔现在爬满了乱七八糟的烧伤和疤痕，枯槁憔悴；大部分的鼻子已经没有了；额头上的皮肤遍布脓疱，宛如灰色的废土；左脸颊有一部分消失了，只余一小束肌肉搭在毫无遮掩的齿列上；原本存在于右脸颊和鼻子上的深深的伤疤现在似乎更深了，像是被新鲜凿进去的。

但眼睛才是最糟糕的。眼白部分变成了深渊般的黑色，他曾经如此熟悉的蓝色已然消逝，蓝宝石染尽赤红。

他看起来就如同死亡的实体化。

Jack低头看向双手，他的皮肤逐渐变回了死灰色，骨头被隐藏，好像刚刚什么都没发过一样。他看向医生。“我发生了什么？”

“你死了，Morrison先生。”

他知道那是事实，但他却还站在这里，还在呼吸，还有心跳……

“苏黎世的那场爆炸让守望先锋的总部坍塌，把你活埋在下面。”

“我就是被活埋的那个人。”Jack咆哮道，“为什么我会变成这样？”他抬起灰色的手臂。

医生长叹一声，摇摇头。“Winston医生不久后就发现了你。外面的人都不知道有人找到了你，事实上，那位好医生没有告诉任何人他找到了你。但在看到他对你做的事之后，我就明白为什么他什么都没说。”

“他对我做了什么？”

“他在你身上实施了一项他已经研究了一段时间的实验性手术。他想将你从死亡中唤醒。”

Jack有些难以消化这个事实。他从来都不是一个虔诚的人，但他的每一根神经都在告诉他这是不对的。“他成功了。”

医生摇摇头。“没有。他太早放弃了，没去试手术里的另外一步。是我完成了。我完成了他的工作。看看你，从死亡中回来了。”

_回来。_

Jack看着镜中的自己。

他曾有一刻获得了宁静与平和，但他们把他扯了回来。他终于逃离了无尽的痛苦、渴望与伤害……但他们把这些都偷走了。

一串细细的黑烟从他的眼角滚落。

他们偷走了他的安宁，然后将他变成了一头怪物，一具行走的尸体。既非生，也非死，而是丑陋地夹在生死之间。

他会让他们付出代价的。他们都会为他被夺走的东西付出代价的。

他歪了歪头。“你不是守望先锋的人，对不对？”

医生摘下他的面罩，而后微笑。“我是守望先锋的人，Morrison先生。只不过我同时为另一个有更……无上的权力的势力工作。他们迫不及待地见见你。他们已经想见你很久了，只是守望先锋总是挡在中间。”

“黑爪。”Jack吐出一个词。

“没错。我们认为我们能帮助彼此，Morrison先生。我们可以帮你适应你的新……生活，而你也可以帮我们。”

Jack扬起一抹可怜的笑容。“我还要感谢你为我而做的，对不对？”

医生做了个谦逊的手势。“我所做的只是突破医学的界限来拯救你。”

Jack转身，手卡着医生的喉咙，轻轻一捏，掐断了医生脆弱的颈骨。他松开手，在尸体能掉到地上之前就扑向门口的守卫。他的身体突然散开了。

转瞬之间，他变得无处不在，他能同时看见身周所有事物，感受房间里的空气。而子弹穿透了他却不能造成任何伤害。

他还能飞。

他冲向守卫，气化的身体环绕在目标身上。Jack在目标背后固化，抓住对方的脑袋往一边扭去。一声响亮的“啪”之后，守卫便没有了动静。

一种新奇的感觉爬上Jack的指尖，饥饿感啃噬着空荡荡的胸腔。某种黑红色的东西在他眼前闪着微光。他知道自己想要那个，无论那究竟是什么。他 _需要_ 它。他急切地将那闪着光的东西拉到面前，像只饥不择食的野兽。那东西融入了他的指尖，嘴巴，脸颊，还有胸膛。

力量流遍全身，充盈着他的身体。他贪婪地吸收着直到一点不剩。他把那具身体摔到地上。尸体仰面躺着，空空如也的躯壳用阴翳凹陷的双眼盯着他，皮肤变得如幽灵般苍白，脸颊下陷，干枯的双手蜷起来。

有意思……Jack在旁边蹲下，检查着尸体。可以确定在他生前并不会造成这样的结果。是复活带来的另一项副作用吗？不。这是因为他吸走了那个发光的东西造成的。

胸中的饥饿感越来越强烈，侵蚀着他的理智。他饿极了。他碰了碰尸体，思考着里面是否还有更多的——它碎成了一堆灰烬还有松垮垮的衣物。他收回手，好吧，就是没有了。

他的视线移到医生的尸体。可能那里还会有更多。他的身体在他走过去的时候再次变成了烟雾。那么，确切地说他并不会飞，只是能以烟雾的形式移动。这会有用的。

他在尸体旁实体化。现在，他要怎样，啊，有了。尸体上散发着红光，如同沥青路上嘶嘶的热气。Jack把手指插进红光里，那光芒缠绕着他的手，他收握手指，把它取了过来。

那东西飘在他手上，在掌心里慢慢凝成一团。那是一个红黑混杂的球体，和苹果差不多大，停在他手里，像颗心脏般搏动。不管这是什么……某种本能告诉他 _这个_ 能缓解贯穿全身的疼痛， _这个_ 能抚平胸中的饥渴。

他拉近小球，深吸一口。小球飘进他的鼻子、嘴巴、眼睛和耳朵，力量流入喉咙，穿过血管，环绕心脏，涌向四肢。天！这感觉太 _好_ 了。

痛苦消失了。他几乎像是重新活了过来。他的手看起来正常许多，虽然还是灰白色。他站起来再次走到镜子前。烧伤痊愈了；鼻子和脸颊上重新长出肌肉，像从来没有消失过；再也看不见裸露的牙龈了；他的脸色也不再是死尸般的苍白枯槁。他看起来容光焕发，重获新生。

暗影守望时期留下的伤疤还在。红眼睛还在。他凝视着镜子里熟悉的身影，现在Jack Morrison几乎是真的复活了。

但Jack Morrison是个软弱轻信的傻子。他狠狠地瞪着镜子，烟雾流下他的肩上。Jack Morrison让另一个人来决定他的生活，他的快乐。看看现在的下场。

看看做一个好士兵的下场。他这一生都力图做到最好，而他得到了什么？变成活死人。飘散烟雾汇成一团黑压压的云，盘旋在身周。

这就是荣誉和牺牲带给他的。这就是爱带给他的。他受够这些了。

Jack Morrison曾是软弱无能的。而现在他已经死了，掩埋在崩塌的大楼和一生的沉默之下。

烟雾停在他的皮肤上，一点点实体化。一件黑色的凯夫拉盔甲包裹他死灰般的身体，沉重的金属战靴在他脚上成型，他想象着带有利爪的长手套，手上的烟雾幻化而成。他把熟悉的兜帽拉到头上遮住白发，长长的外套沿着脊背垂到脚踝。

在镜子里，他依然是Jack Morrison的样子。没什么能改变他的脸，他必须接受。一张白骨面具在面前形成，藏起了他的脸。他左右歪动脑袋，检视着新造型。好……好这样可以。现在Jack Morrison是真的死了，再也不会回来了。

他转身，大步走向房门。离开前，他捡起了无主的半自动武器。胸中的饥饿感再一次噬咬着他。

他能感觉到，感觉到这些墙后面还藏着更多的闪耀的能量。这里还有更多的活人，更多的黑爪特工，更多的守望先锋叛徒。一场名副其实的盛筵。

黑爪。守望先锋。其实都一样。他们都夺走了他的幸福与人生。现在，他要收取的他们的灵魂作为代价。

他宛如幽灵一般潜入阴暗的过道，他的脚时而踩到地上，时而化为烟雾。直觉引领着他，他的目标将再也无所遁藏。只要那是活的，他都能找到。

他一掌拍下门上的控制台。门嗖地打开，后面是几个黑爪的小分队。实验技术员，雇佣兵，还有一两个医生。一时间所有的视线都集中到他身上。门在他身后飞快地闭合，锁上。

“死亡降临了。”他说。

第一波子弹穿过他的身体，打进地板里。

这太轻松了。Jack Morrison以前永远都藏着掖着，讲究公平。肩上没压着他那套的担子的感觉实在太自由了。他化成烟雾，重组形态，打断骨头，化成烟雾，割断喉咙。那群雇佣兵回击开火，快速后退紧贴到一起。但他很轻易就能插入他们的阵列开始屠杀。几乎所有技术员都尖叫着四散逃跑，零星几个拿出了武器，但很快他们就失去了还手的能力。

他比完成任何一项暗影守望的任务都要迅速高效地，肃清了这个房间。

站在这个屠宰场的中央，他甚至都不需要用枪。把枪扔到一边，他把手指弯成鹰钩状，将新鲜的生命的力量挖进体内。

“就是这样。”他低语着，将力量全数吸收。啃噬着他的饥饿感消失了，彻骨的疼痛减轻了。

他离开房间，留下一地没有灵魂的空壳。这仅仅只是一小部分需要为自己的罪恶付出代价的人。黑爪和守望先锋早已埋下种子，用以鲜血浇灌，现在，他们必须收成（reap）了，收成这个活幽灵，这个他们种出来的腐朽的果实。或许，某种讽刺的意味上，他最终还是向命运低头了。他再次，准备出门收割（reap）盛宴。只不过，这次他收割的不是金黄的麦穗，而是黑红的灵魂。

在大厅里，他又遇到了几个人，继而把他们的灵魂吃得一干二净。他沿着大厅往下走，到了中心控制室门前。他必须知道自己在哪儿，以及最近的监测站在哪里。守望先锋的数据库会告诉他，究竟是什么人出卖了他们，究竟出卖了多少，究竟是谁那么急切地渴求着灵魂被最痛苦的方式收割。

他一掌拍坏控制板，门刷地打开，里面是一个落单的技术人员。

“我的天啊！”那个瘦长的男人吓得从椅子里跳起来，颤抖着从枪套中抽出一把枪指着他的白面具，“你是谁？”

“我……是死神（Reaper）。”他化作一阵烟雾，飞过房间。尖叫声戛然而止。

 

 

\--

 

 

死神很讨厌黑爪派走狗过来。他总会确保自己把他们的尸体放在特别显眼的地方，让别人知道招惹死亡本尊的下场。

但这次不一样。Jack Morrison绝不会让他杀了这个人。这很烦。已经快六年了，Jack已经死掉沉默快六年了。但现在，他的一小部分又出来捣乱。

“ _Bonjour_ 。”那个蓝皮肤的男人毫无起伏地说，“我是 _Chasseur_ 。黑爪向你问好。”

死神移开扣在步枪扳机上的手指，把枪锁回身后的磁力枪套上。“你们想要什么？”面具让他的声音变质。Gérard现在变成金色的眼睛里没有任何认出他来的迹象。很好。

“他们不想和你对立。” _Chasseur_ 从腰间的小袋里取出一个小数据盘，“这是我们设法从守望先锋获取的数据里的一部分。”

死神伸出带有利爪的手。 _Chasseur_ 没有一点犹豫就靠近他，把磁盘放到他手上。死神紧紧地审视他，但他的脸上没有丝毫的情绪变化。没有害怕，也没有紧张。看起来就像是他什么都感觉不到。或许他真的就是这样了。

“之前黑爪想要我帮忙的时候，我已经给过很多次答复了。为什么还派你过来？”

“我们知道你很在意以前的监测站。”

傻子都能看得出来。过去的五年内，他袭击了很多以前的监测站。但在守望先锋解体后，Minerva的数据库也崩溃了，原有的数据全变成了碎片，散落在世界各地。这让他不得不暂时搁置复仇的计划。“所以呢？有什么理由阻止我扯出你的灵魂？”

这句威胁甚至不能让 _Chasseur_ 的眼皮动一动。“因为。黑爪找到了一个仍在运作的数据库，它的数据保存完好。”

死神感觉到有烟从他的嘴角里冒出来，填充着面具与他的脸之间的缝隙。完好无损的数据库？太不现实了。“那么为什么黑爪还不行动？”在黑爪抢到数据库之后再杀掉他们夺过来会容易得多。

“很不幸的是，这个数据库位于一个活跃得不可思议的监测站的中心。还有人在里面，而如果没有内部人员或基地蓝图，我们无法得知究竟是谁或可能是多少人在守着那里。”

死神抚摸着手中的礼物。一个完好无损的数据库太重要了，他不能无视。“为什么来找我？”

“你曾多次成功地入侵守望先锋的基地。”

“很明显你也是。”

“那个有问题的监测站很小，数据库肯定被保护在核心设施的最深处。我的能力派不上用场。密闭空间里作战不是我的长项……但是你的。”

“是哪一个？”

“直布罗陀监测站。”

死神回忆起那个地方。和煦的阳光。轻柔的微风掠过他的发间。站在半载的运输机前。温暖的海水包裹着他和Gabe的脚。

他把个人回忆扔到一边，它们毫无用处。他回想基地的蓝图。是的……对，他十分清楚数据库在哪里。他们来找他是明智的选择，想夺走这个数据库并不容易。

“我需要个队伍，给我最好的。让他们带上夜视仪和电击钩爪，我有预感要对付的是谁。”

“ _Oui_ 。” _Chasseur_ 说，“明天，海力士国际总部旁边的银行屋顶，会有飞机来接你的。”

“我等着。”

 _Chasseur_ 转身，抬手，发射钩爪，抓住了一栋楼的屋顶。

“ _Chasseur_ 。”死神说。

男人转头，并没有因为被死神叫住而不悦，他只是单纯地回应着死神的叫唤，没有任何其余的表情。“ _Oui_ ？”

“如果这是个陷阱，我会杀掉所有人。包括你。”

他耸耸肩。“如果这是你所希望的话。”钩索收缩， _Chasseur_ 向对面楼顶飞去，消失在黑暗中。

死神立即烟雾化，越过巷子和小路，穿过管道与通风口。他想在他离开前再多收集一点信息。可能过不了多久就会没用，但过去的他太愚蠢和轻信了。

他不会 _再_ 犯同一个错误。

 

 

\--

 

 

 _Chasseur_ 已经就位，准备好掩护撤退或进攻。偷来的运输机舱门滑开，死神第一个走下飞机。黑爪派来的蒙面特工团队跟在他身后，武器就绪，做好准备。

这个熟悉的场景再次把Jack Morrison唤醒了。一波渴望的浪潮淹没了他，让他脚步有些犹豫。死神环顾一周环境以掩饰失态。他现在不是回家。他是来夺取数据的，没有别的了。他将Jack Morrison塞回不起眼的角落里。

“这边。”他飘过过道，队伍跟着他走上侧边的悬廊。

他们逐渐深入这个看似荒废的监测站。令他无比恼火的是，Jack的声音从炼狱里飘了出来。曾经在如今空空如也的仓库里，Jesse惊叹地看着将要建造完成的近地航天飞船，信誓旦旦地说总有一天他要飞上太空；在那个角落的后面，是暗影守望在这儿的营地。那也只是门面话而已。这个监测站主要用作科研，暗影守望没什么呆在这边的理由。Lena在放假的时候会来这附近的沙滩度假，远离总部那边的潮湿与阴冷，像个普通的年轻女孩一样。

闭嘴。Jack Morrison已经死了，而死神还有任务要完成。他停在一个通道交汇口，Minerva现在应该已经知道他们的来访。他转向他的副手。

“沿这条路走下去，穿过大门。保持警惕。她很聪明的。”

无需回答，他的副手指挥着小分队前进。死神让他们充当第一重阻拦。他抄入旁边的过道，扯开一个通风口的栏杆钻进去，偷偷地前往目标地点。

灯灭了。很好。她应该会离开查看原因。他涌出通风口，落到了控制中心所在楼层，没人察觉到。他静悄悄地飘向控制中心大门，一个人突然被扔过来差点砸到他身上。他飞快地避开，让那个黑爪的精英摔进一堆木箱子里。

她的动作比他预想的要迅速。他大概不应该那么看轻Angela的。她懂得在战斗中发挥自己的能力与优势。

是时候让第二重阻拦上场了。他烟雾化，穿过黑暗的控制中心层，环绕着那群被击倒在地的黑爪特工。Angela站在那堆东倒西歪的人中间，白色的战甲上有星星点点的子弹痕迹。他不需要靠近她来获得她的注意，但他想让她焦虑不安。

他让自己飘到二层的窄道上。“什么？”她倒抽一口凉气，目光紧随着他烟雾化的身体。

死神在Angela全副注意都放在自己身上的时候重新实体化。他给了地上那群人一个眼神，他们悄悄地在枪口上装上点击钩爪。很好。他大笑着。身为一个无比聪明的人，她这么做实在是太愚蠢了。

“你怎么敢——”她向他冲过去。

但在她的装甲翅膀得以给她推进之前，一个黑爪特工发射了钩爪。钩爪如同闪电一般穿过空气，死死锁在她的装甲上，将她拖到了地上。一万伏的高压电流瞬间流遍了她的装甲。

她痛苦地嘶吼。

死神看着另一个恢复过来的特工发射钩爪，抓住了她的右臂。又一个特工发射了。Angela在尖叫着，Jack在脑海中说着停下这样疯狂的举措然后放了她。死神无视了这些声音，他转身，风衣下摆甩了个漂亮的弧度。既然Angela和她的装甲都被制住了，他可以开始干正事了。

他大步走进这个摆满了电脑终端的巨大库房，这就是Minerva的大脑。完美。很显然Angela已经在这儿呆了一段时间，死神不需要自己试着启动整个系统。他从腰带上取出黑客装置，插进防备脆弱的内部接口。拇指轻轻一按，装置启动，将无数跳动着的乱码塞进Minerva里。

“安全协议正在失效！”AI的声音在整个基地的扬声器里传出来，“Angela！死神正在夺取守望先锋成员的数据库！”

没错，而且他会拿到手的。黑爪向他承诺过这个装置是世界上最好的。装置发出轻轻的嗡鸣，他看着它打开一个个文件然后进行转移。Minerva控制板上的指示灯胡乱地闪个不停。只要两分钟，他就能得到所有守望先锋成员的现状和他们最后一次出现的地点。这样要做掉他们就容易得多了……他已经能尝到他们灵魂的滋味了。

“提取——”

外面传来尖叫声。他身后的玻璃突然破碎，一个人砸到了桌子上。死神懒得回头去看这个摔到了地上的家伙。

“百分之三十二。”

他低吼一声，活动一下脖子的关节。如果你想要做好什么……他的腿部变成了烟雾，滑过库房从被打烂的窗户里飘了出去。他落到地上，正好看见Angela将最后两个特工的头猛撞到一起。

所谓的 _精英_ 团队也不过这种水平。

他落到地上。Angela正背对着他，还没注意到他的到来。他从背后卸下沉重的脉冲步枪，合上保险。

他就着这个距离向Angela清空了一整个弹匣，她刚好及时回头，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，金色的头发从她的发束里散落下来。他射中了她的膝盖，让她硬生生地摔到地上。

但她不愿意就这么倒下。她试图撑起身体，继续战斗。

看来他不得不击倒她了。脉冲步枪瞄准悬挂在天花板上的一个巨大沉重的器件，一扣扳机，那东西就砸到了她身上。

“Angela？Angela！”AI大叫着，比死神以往听到过的任何AI叫得都要惊恐。

死神向前一甩步枪，滑出空弹匣，他边换上新的边谨慎地走近Angela。如果她还想阻止他的话，他就要除掉她了。她愤怒地瞪着他。

记忆无法抑制地涌上心头。记忆中的她还只是个小女孩，带着眼镜，长着雀斑，和她身边的成员的比起来是那么的娇小。也就是这个小女孩，在被招募进守望先锋的第二天，就让所有人，包括他在内，都惊叹无比，因为她不仅设计了，还打造并测试了她的第一支特斯拉炮。她现在才几岁？三十？远远没到应当面对死亡的年龄。

“他马上要获得所有成员的位置了！”AI的声音打碎了他的记忆。

死神将枪口对准她的脸。“我会替你问候他们的，孩子。”

“我不是孩子。”她反驳道。

她向他扔了一个小巧的金属圆盘。死神在看到圆盘释放出蓝色力场瞬间紧绷起来。这玩意要干——圆盘发出滋滋声，力场消失了，取而代之的是一个巨大的红色的投影，上面写着“失败”两个大字。他放声嘲笑着她徒劳无力的抵抗。

“我是个科学家。”她扭过头，护着脸。

圆盘突然炸开，瞬间释放出的强大的力场像霰弹枪的子弹一般穿透了他。他在空中划过一道弧线，砸到桌子上然后摔到了地上。

脑袋嗡嗡作响，后背痛不可当，死神怒吼一声，从地面上爬起来。Angela已经站了起来，武器就绪，特斯拉炮发出充能的嗡鸣声。死神举起了步枪。

Angela先开了枪。电流撕裂空气，刺眼的白色电弧击中了他。岩浆突然取代了血液在他的血管里流窜，痛苦填满了他的世界。他挣扎着想要回击，想要弯曲扣在扳机上的手指，但他抖得无法保持住实体。他无法呼吸，眼前的世界终止于一片空白。

 

_Jackie_ _？_

_他认得这个声音……_

_Jackie_ _你在……躲着吗？躲着我吗？_

_没有躲着，只是累了。累了，痛了。就让他歇息吧。但他认得这个声音，记得这段过往。_

_黑暗消散了，他眨了眨眼，抬头看见一位天使。他的天使。_

_Gabriel_ _微笑着，向他伸出了手。我会永远在你迷失方向的时候找到你的，Jackie。_

_不。不。你没有。_

 

死神猛地从记忆里抽身，将注意力重新转回现在。那些记忆只会带来痛苦。

而且他现在已经受够痛苦了。从他第一天被强行从死亡中拉回来之后，他就再也没有这么痛苦过了。他无法实体化。他的身体被完全撕裂了，有一点在这里，有一些在那儿，房间全是微小到肉眼看不见的烟雾粒子。Angela会为此付出代价的。

他想回到电脑那边，看看有没有一点仍然有用的数据。但他没办法把自己重新拼凑起来。他的全身都在痛，力量被抽空耗尽，而那股噬骨的饥饿感又卷土重来。他需要快点离开，进食，再策划。

他无比缓慢地将自己破碎的身体积攒成一朵烟雾云，从控制室的废墟中飘进通风管。他像个懦夫一样逃跑了。

不是逃跑，是战术撤退。他会回来的。那个宝贵的数据库终将落到他手中。这只是时间的问题。

 

 

\--

 

 

“ _Chasseur_ ，你想要什么？”死神低狺道。

他没有回头去看那个轻轻落在他身后的暗杀者。他控制住伸手捡起地上面具的冲动，面具旁边是一具他刚刚榨干的空壳。

“要找你真不容易，死神。”

“我不想被找到。”他慢慢捡起面具，带回脸上，“给我一个不能现在抓烂你的心脏的理由。”

“你为直布罗陀的任务赶到很生气，可以理解。”

生气？他可远远不止是生气。回来之后，他屠宰了一整个黑爪据点的特工来缓解充斥胸腔的怒火和饥饿，然而就算这样他也还没能完全恢复平静。

然后，还有没有预估到的后果。

Angela重新召集了所有守望先锋的成员。不。他不允许这件事发生。守望先锋从他身上偷走了一切，他不允许它死灰复燃。

“我们有个任务。” _Chasseur_ 说，“这个任务可能会让你感到……愉快。”

死神站起来，烟雾环绕着他。他扭头看向暗杀者的方向。

“最近，有一所守望先锋的博物馆正在展览一件物品，而黑爪的其中一位资助者想要它。如果我们成功了，你就能得到我们黑回来的所有数据。”

死神嘶吼着，走近男人。 _Chasseur_ 没有退缩。死神充满压迫地矗在他面前，然而他仍旧毫无反应，就那样站着，眯着眼睛。

“为什么和黑爪一起干活会让我感到愉快？”

 _Chasseur_ 蓝色的嘴唇弯起一个类似微笑的弧度。“因为破坏博物馆的防御会用到炸药（explosives），而黑爪不在意连带伤害。”

死神在面具下挑了挑眉。守望先锋的纪念物变成冒着黑烟的废墟，踩在他脚下，这确实能很好地缓和他的愤怒。

“我负责夺取物品。” _Chasseur_ 说，“你负责攻击所有你想攻击的人。”

死神几乎不能压下嘴角的得意。“很好（explosively）。”

 

 

～

 

 

这次只有他们两个。飞机在目标点外几百米降落，他们两个再次并肩作战，Jack Morrison又不合时宜地醒过来。这和过去几乎没有区别，在他们冲进什么地方时，Gérard从旁掩护他。

他们踏下飞机，靴子着地的那一刻就开始奔跑。他们一言不发地跑过全程，停在大楼的外围。

这栋建筑很漂亮，死神想道。但看起来大家都很懒散，几乎没有人在这里。

这样就能少些无辜人遇害了，Jack在他耳边窃窃私语。闭。嘴。你已经死了。

 _Chasseur_ 启动红外侦测，扫视建筑内的情况。“到屋顶上去应该不会太难。”他说，“如果有人能干扰大堂的警卫就更好了。”

“我去对付他们。”死神说，拇指抚摸着为这次任务特殊设计的弹药上的标签，“在目标物集合。”

“同意。”

他们分头行动。死神飘过装饰用的栅栏，在庭院的一尊塑像前实体化。

他已经能从他们的通讯器里听到警卫们的声音了。死神给步枪装填上弹药，再瞄了一眼塑像。

那是一尊九米多高的玄武石塑像，战地指挥官Reyes向所有前来参观的人们致以标准的敬礼。他标志性的长风衣和可靠的霰弹枪同样被刻进了石头里。他看起来就像是某种来自旧时代的英雄。

死神抬枪，扣下扳机。三发地狱火飞弹将塑像轰成亿万片冒烟的碎石。

这真是幼稚可笑极了。不过他已经安分守己地当了将近三十年的模范好士兵，这一点恶作剧是他早该做的了。他踢开一大块碎石，靴子碾磨着那一小块还能明显看出痕迹的。这可能很幼稚，但同时也让他很快乐。

博物馆的警卫分散开了。也只能帮到这里了。

“我到位了。” _Chasseur_ 在通讯器里说，“控制住他们，我——”

 _Chasseur_ 嘟囔一声。天使翅膀俯冲推进和特斯拉炮充能的声音传来。

“我被牵制了。” _Chasseur_ 死板地说，“你去夺取目标。”

“来了。”死神烟雾化，穿过庭院来到入口。

防爆门已经降下了，他重新实体化，发射了另一组飞弹。飞弹的效果很优异，轻易地撕裂了厚重的金属。死神从缺口涌进室内，飞快地穿过博物馆。他打碎了另一面玻璃墙，从展览侧室进入了主层。

Angela正在承受来自狙击手密集的枪击，她莽撞地追逐着 _Chasseur_ 而忽略了她的环境。愚蠢。他潜行到她身侧，她再次刚好及时转身，看到他连发一弹匣的脉冲子弹。

他向前推进，攻击她的后背而 _Chasseur_ 从上方对付她。这个愚蠢的女孩，竟妄图一人对付他们两个。

狙击手停火了，取而代之的是一连串快速的自动攻击。而压制火力一消失，Angela就趁机溜走了。操！ _Chasseur_ 干什么去了？

 一抹紫色的光划过，向着虚空射击。然后是红色与棕色混合的模糊。他没时间去想这究竟是谁，他需要重新装弹。他弹出弹匣而Angela继续攻击。

她开炮。死神后退，同时换上新的弹匣。他开枪，但攻击全被她的装甲吸收了。靠，他讨厌装备齐全的对手，让事情变得麻烦。他几乎要在她的射程范围里了，但她突然改变了方向，启动了推进器追击 _Chasseur_ 。红棕色的光再次一闪而过，死神咒骂一声。那光停顿的时间刚好足以让他看清那是谁。

Jesse McCree。他消失在闪现里。所以说Angela不是一个人来的。他飞快地跑过这个开阔的展览厅，此时Angela一拳砸到地面上，让地板碎裂。 _Chasseur_ 刚好及时跳起，落到死神身边。

至少他们作为一个团队而言合作不错。死神换上飞弹再次开火，飞弹一个接一个在她的战甲上炸开。她不可能在这样的火力下活下来，他要补掉之前留下的漏子。

“Angela！”

Jesse从爆炸的烟尘中现身，他闪现的速度比死神所能捕捉的都要快。他甩出两个闪光弹。 _Chasseur_ 在闪光弹还没落地前就射中了它们，但它们造成的干扰已经足够了。Jesse出现在他们两人之间，他那把小六轮开枪的速度快得令人厌恶，迫使死神和 _Chasseur_ 分开。

死神换回脉冲子弹，紧咬着时间加速器的光芒追击。 _Chasseur_ 的辅助让Jesse不停闪现躲避攻击。背后传来的脚步声让他连忙弹出空弹匣换上新的。他转身，再次对着Angela开火。那套该死的盔甲究竟能承受多少次攻击？

“死吧！”

但令他失望又恼怒的是，她没有。她躲开，试图等他打空弹匣重新装填的间隙冲过去与他徒手搏斗。任务现况在急转直下。本来应该只是一个简单的入侵抢夺的任务现在变成了野狗撕咬般的苦战。他想要那些数据，还想让那个书呆子和那个想当牛仔的家伙不要再挡道。他应该有办法能搞定他们两个。

“对了。”他嘶哑地低吟，积攒起全身的能量化出蔽目的浓烟。

那圈烟雾环绕着他，像一个热带气旋，越来越厚重，旋转得越来越快。死神让烟雾向四周炸开，将这一层所有东西都埋藏在他的烟雾中。Angela抬起手，胡乱开枪。Jesse向他冲过去。死神大笑。对！就是这样，冲过来让我更容易结果你。

在他的烟雾里，一切都无所遁形。他举着脉冲步枪，毫无保留地对着他的敌人们开火。一枪直接命中了Jesse的时间加速器，他只得后退，躲在一个残破的底座后面。

Angela顽强地冲过来，她压低身体，闯入雾中。死神将所有火力集中到她身上。他向她的胸口，关节，腿部，膝盖开火，一点一点将她打垮。她向他的方向扑过去，但死神早已雾化，隐于雾中，让她狠狠地摔到地上。

Jesse被打退了，Angela也倒下了。 _Chasseur_ 跑到其中一个玻璃架子前，里面就是他们这次的目标。这次任务比预想的要艰难，但他们会拿到他们想要的。现在要做的，就是收尾了。他实体化，从黑雾中走出来，缓慢地推敲着每一步。

他将枪口对准Angela的脸。这将会是她最后一次在他的任务里捣乱了。成员召回也会随着她的死亡而终止。她无畏地瞪着他，手在摸索着什么。他低头看了一眼。她的眼镜掉在了他的脚边。Jack Morrison恳求着他不要动手，这太残忍了。但死神就是这么小心眼的了。这六年间他无时无刻不在忍受着来自全身的剧痛，他想要发泄到别人身上。他将、延后处决，抬起脚，转个方向，踩到眼镜上。眼镜碎裂的声音让他满意极了。

Angela发出一声怒吼，猛地站了起来。她的战甲发出了将要超载的滋滋的电流声。

操。

死神没有犹豫马上回击，但那一梭子弹似乎毫无用处。她一拳打过来，拳头经过的空气发出被撕裂的电流声，他连忙跳开。

 _早该听我的话了_ 。Jack Morrison的声音毫无帮助地在脑内回响。闭！嘴！

一阵红与棕模糊的光证明Jesse回来了。 _Chasseur_ 最好已经拿到那件该死的目标了！Angela一拳打在地上，挡住了他的路。Jesse来回闪现，他开枪和消失的速度都太快了，根本无法击中。

死神后退，Angela和Jesse追击。他回身开火。Jesse消失了，重新出现在死神上方，子弹像雨点一般打下来。

得先把这个小男孩做掉。死神将火力集中到Jesse身上，逼使他后退。只要有一枪能射中时间加速器——他扭头看向传来脚步声的身后。Angela张开双臂，扑来抱着他。他们两个摔到地上翻滚。他眼前一花，被狠狠地砸到地上。

他的后背抽痛，而此时Angela双手扣成拳，高举过头。他已经老了，可受不了这个。在她的拳头落到他的头骨前一瞬，他堪堪雾化飘走。

“小心！”一个幼小的声音大喊着。

死神的注意力从战斗中转移。一个孩子？在战场中间？ _Chasseur_ 从空空如也的玻璃箱转身，枪口指着一个孩子。Jack Morrison大叫着想冲到男孩的前面。在 _Chasseur_ 背后，另一个孩子——大概只有十来岁——从底座后冲出来。

“嘿！”那个孩子大喊。

 _Chasseur_ 转身。孩子收紧他的金属手臂——不是金属手臂，是拳套——向前打去。拳套瞬间炸开了一个力场，把 _Chasseur_ 弹开，他的身体撞倒了好几个展览品后才掉下来。

死神急忙躲开，不然这力场的振幅可能将他甩到月球上。力场消失后，Chasseur已经站了起来，保险合上，枪口对着那个躺在地上的男孩。死神扼住挡在男孩与枪口之间的冲动。

Angela猛地落到 _Chasseur_ 面前，保护着身后的男孩。 _Chasseur_ 开火，在Angela的战甲上留下更多的弹痕。Jesse在他身后闪现，将枪从他手里踢向空中，然后闪现上去接住，用 _Chasseur_ 的武器向他开火。

他们太不小心了， _Chasseur_ 竟然被一个小孩子打倒，还被夺走武器！他们要撤退。 _Chasseur_ 似乎与他想法一致。他向天花板发射钩爪，飞向屋顶的玻璃。死神雾化，抓住了他和他一起向上飞去。Angela和Jesse仍然后面追着他们。死神换上地狱火飞弹，回身开火。飞弹在半空中炸开，迫使Angela后退，给了他们一点逃跑的空隙。

但她还是紧追不舍。死神再次开枪，但只传来了咔哒声。没有弹药了。

“马上撤退。”Chasseur死板地说。

这是第二次羞辱了。死神恨恨咬牙，转身逃走。

 

 

\--

 

 

“没想到你会出现。” _Chasseur_ 说，几乎完全没看在他身后实体化的死神。

“我还有件事没了结。”

 _Chasseur_ 转身，向地面扔出一个全息投影仪。投影中是一个荒芜的小镇。半个镇子都被森林覆盖，一栋像是从某个童话里出来的有着高塔的城堡在树木间若隐若现。死神双手交叉，放在胸前。

“艾兴瓦尔德，是个被废弃的镇子，它在黑森林中央。” _Chasseur_ 说，“那里是一个武器供应商，Diederich的活动根据地。他正在被一个神秘的幽灵骚扰。”

死神不屑一顾。他才是这里唯一的幽灵。

“他的手下没办法找到这个 _fantôme_ ，但他们想除掉它。迅速地。”

“你不能一个人搞定吗？”

“这个 _fantôme_ ……很难追踪。过去几天里都没办法找到他。”

死神分析着现状，如果正面攻击没用的话，伏击会奏效的。那只讨人厌的幽灵会自动过来找他们的。“叫你的Diederich躲在城堡里。带上他的全部手下，所有货物。如果那个幽灵想要攻击他们，他就必须从墙那边进来——”

“而我们会在那里等着。 _Oui_ 。我会去准备的。”

 

 

～

 

 

几天过去了。这对死神而言没什么实质意义，时间是他最多的东西。 _Chasseur_ 对监视任务以外的一切都表示毫无兴趣，他不是问题所在。

问题在于Diederich的手下。他们喜欢偷偷溜出去喝酒、赌博、性爱。偷溜出去的人里面有几个没有回来，可能是被幽灵抓住了，也可能是被某些气愤的对家为了把钱抢回来而干掉了。他不关心他们是死是活，但这样他们就会一直给幽灵送去容易得手的目标。如果死神得亲手杀光他们才能让他们乖乖呆在这个陷阱里，他会动手的。

下一个想要溜出去的小混混最后被挂在了城堡的门上。他干瘪的脸上凝固着死前尖叫的模样，深陷的眼窝里，阴翳的眼睛看着虚无。

在那之后再也没有人想偷溜出去了。

死神在阴沉的大厅里来回走动，毫不在意他们丢给他的充满恐惧的怒视和低声的德语咒骂。

幽灵还是没有出现。那按照计划行事。

在把那群家伙关了一星期之后，死神允许他们在严厉的安排下进出。他们表现得很谨慎，接收了这几个星期以来第一批货物。就让幽灵相信他们认为自己已经安全了。

死神按下耳内的通讯器。“报告情况。”

只有电流声传来。他低吼一声。幽灵已经抓住他们了？怎么做到的？这太快了。还是说是因为浓密的森林隔断了信号？

还没必要生气。他转到 _Chasseur_ 的频道。“有什么新发现吗？”

“还没有。但这边有些动静，有人正在翻墙。他没有掩护也不太注意，要我杀掉他吗？”

“不。”死神说，转身大步走向窗户，居高而下地看着城堡的正门。“一旦设了陷阱，你没办法知道会有什么掉进去。来看看我们抓到了什么。”

他关掉通讯器，看着一个人翻过墙顶。那人身上没有攀爬器械。能在毫无协助的情况下翻墙，他肯定不简单。入侵者带着一般人无法比拟的优雅从墙上跳下来，像只猫一般矫健地落在了院子里。

那个混蛋穿得很奇怪。战术靴，黑裤子，俗气的皮夹克，黄色的小罐子挂在上臂和腰带上。他的脸被黑色的面具和发出橘光的目镜挡住。

就在他落地的一瞬间，Diederich的手下们就开火了。那个入侵者向前冲去，抽出一双霰弹枪。

怒火无法抑制地涌上来。当他看到那个入侵者一枪都没开就击倒了所有的小混混，他身体的轮廓叫嚣着化作烟雾。那个人像挥舞球棒一般地挥着他的武器，打昏了那群混混而不是杀死他们。

他 _当然_ 会这么做。烟雾从死神的鼻子和口腔中溢出来。他毫无保留地消耗着自己的能量，暗影步到城堡墙壁边上。这有什么关系呢，他不介意耗尽他的所有。

入侵者停下脚步，按了按目镜的一侧。一个全息平视显示器投影到他面前，而死神在他没有防备的背后实体化。

“他在哪？”带面具的男人对唯一清醒的小混混怒吼道。

Jack Morrison被那个严重变形的声线再次唤醒。所有 _他_ 准备好说的话一瞬间被铺天盖地的狂怒所淹没，死神甚至无法保持住实体化。他抽出步枪，毫不留情地扣下扳机。一梭脉冲子弹无死角地打在那件俗气的夹克的红色“76”上。那个男人向前摔去，痛苦地呻吟，后背冒着烟，但没有流血。所以说不是件简单的皮夹克。应该用地狱火飞弹直接蒸发他的。可惜。

“我就在这里哦，Gabriel。”

那个趴在地上的男人呻吟，捂着一边手臂，痛苦地颤抖着。很好。这点疼痛是他应得的。

“永远都单枪匹马地闯进来。”死神近乎是温柔地责备道。他将枪口抵到那头浓密的卷发上，里面甚至没有一根是灰色的。这不公平。就和其他所有的事一样。“我清楚你的每个动作。过去是，现在也是。”是的。他想和Gabriel Reyes对话。毕竟他想说的有那么多。“早该料到就算瑞士被核弹炸了也杀不了你。”

毕竟Gabriel曾比他优秀 _那么_ 多。 _他_ 当然可以像个没事人一样，从整栋垮在他身上的大厦里走出来。

一切都是那么的不公平。死神在受苦痛折磨而Gabriel完好无损。上天永远都站在他那边。死神将枪口埋得更深，将Gabriel的脑袋按到泥土里。再也不会这样了。

“现在你趴在这里。”食指抚摸着扳机，“这才是正确的发展。”但他还在犹豫。为什么？

“Gabe，到这儿来！”一个熟悉的声音咆哮道。

死神看向那个藏在暗处的阴影。但在他能够对付那只幽灵前，Gabriel就向他扑来，把他扑倒在地。Gabriel跨坐在他的腰上，钢铁般的拳头落到他的面具上。不！不可以，不应该这样的！ _操他妈的_ Gabriel Reyes不会 _再_ 赢一次了！

在下一拳将要击到面具的前一刻，他抓住对方的拳头，向一侧扭去，几乎要扭断手臂。而Gabriel借势翻滚，以防死神能够打断他的胳膊。他们俩都连忙爬了起来。

像两头野兽一般，他们扭打成一团。出拳，劈砍，踢踹。如果他们都没有带着面具的话，估计还会上牙去咬。这才是那天在苏黎世应该上演的一幕，如果他不是太软弱，一心想着当一个好士兵的话。但现在，他的那一部分已经死了，他可以自由地向Gabriel Reyes展示他究竟有多强大了。

死神一拳捣在Gabriel的肋骨上，感受着它们断裂的瞬间。Gabriel发出一声闷哼，倒在地上。

“注意右方。” _Chasseur_ 在通讯器中警告他。

死神抬起护手，一颗子弹打在上面却没造成一点伤害。“你……”

他要先对付幽灵。Gabriel的肋骨伤了，逃不掉的。他迅速地跑开，雾化穿过一阵枪火，去到那只幽灵的所在地。他实体化的一瞬间，便被一把枪对准了脑袋，他立马回身躲避迎面而来的子弹。

“我一直想搞清楚究竟是谁在做掉Diederich的手下。”死神说着，从脖子那儿取出一颗子弹，“没料到是你啊，一个真正的幽灵。好久不见了，Reinhardt。”

“ _Mein Gott_. *”看着死神扔掉那颗没有一丝血迹的子弹，幽灵惊讶道。

“不是神，是真正的幽灵。”他前扑过去，打落那个德国大块头手中的枪，指爪向他的脸抓去。

Reinhardt躲开，顺势捡起了刚刚被死神打落在地的铆钉枪。

“更不用提他了。”他尖锐地嘲讽道，“看来我们老兵都很难死，但我早该知道了。”他反手袭向男人，把他压在地上。死神居高临下地看着这个工程师。“你 _确实_ 每次都站在 _他_ 那边。”

Reinhardt怒吼一声，向前奋起，掐住死神的喉咙。就着冲撞，两人从六米多高的石台顶部摔到下面的岩石上。

死神承受了全部冲击，一时间他的所有理智和认知都变得一片空白。他动弹不得，无法阻止Reinhardt扒下他的面具。

Reinhardt猛地后退，面具掉到地上。他满脸的反感和惊恐告诉了死神他所想知道的一切。

“ _Mein Gott_ ！Jack！出了什么事？”

“是他造成的，Reinhardt。”死神嘶声道，他的怒火和痛苦撕扯着他，让他无法抑制住身体的雾化。“他们让我变成这个…… _东西_ 。”

“Jack……”Reinhardt放轻了声调，他完好的独眼里迅速地填满了怜悯。

死神不想要他的怜悯。“他让你死了。他让我受尽折磨。他会背叛你的。永远不要忘记这个。”他变成烟雾飘走，放弃了这场唾手可得的复仇。

 

 

～

 

 

他在 _Chasseur_ 的行动基地中实体化。痛苦充斥着他的身体，他的后背疼痛难耐，萦绕胸口的饥饿感无法忍受。他没有剩余的能量来给自己重造一张面具了。于是他拉低帽檐，一瘸一拐地走向刺客坐着的那张椅子。

 _Chasseur_ 抬头，挑了挑眉。

“我要每一个任务的目标都是守望先锋。”死神恨恨道。他要把Gabriel引出来。他会杀掉他的每一个前特工，直到那个混蛋本人出现在他面前，承认他的罪状。“每。一。个。”

 

 

\--

 

 

杀死守望先锋的成员们并没有让他感觉到他希望获得的快乐。黑爪给死神提供坐标，他过去，有人会死。他的生活再次是情报、任务、情报、任务的死循环。

有时候，他会潜入一些旧监测站。但他并不是去寻找数据，他现在已经不在意那个了。他想知道，这些年来他不断追寻的究竟是什么。

但他找不到答案。无论他夺走了多少灵魂，洗劫了多少监测站，设置了多少陷阱，他都找不到答案。或许是因为诱饵不对。数据，低级的成员，容易得手的货物。要怎样才能引出一个什么都不关心的男人？

那用关心他的人做诱饵怎样？

 

 

～

 

 

死神看着那一小撮穿过这个废弃监测站的人。

Ana穿着她金色的伊西斯[1]盔甲，锯齿状的斗篷在身后飘动。那位好士兵，Fareeha，在身侧掩护着她的母亲，手中的粒子炮随时可发射。死神摇了摇头。他希望她没有选择成为一个好士兵。这会让她丧命。Jesse跟在最后，在他们穿过这里时守着他们的后方。Torbjörn也来了。死神能够感应到他的灵魂在监测站外面，掩护着他们。

他大概能比较轻松地搞定Jesse和Fareeha。Ana就不一样了。但如果有足够的时间，他也能打垮她。当他们进入监测站的更深处，四周更密闭，没有窗户的时候，Torbjörn也帮不上忙。

这个著名的前守望小队——除去Amélie——将被黑爪一网打尽。当然了，是死神给黑爪通风报信，将他们置于危险境地的。计划的一部分。

Ana带着他们往下走，同时开启屏蔽力场。这个陷阱杀不死他们的……大概吧。就看看他会不会来保护他们了，还是说他也无所谓他们的死活了。

死神等待着。等待着。

枪响从下层传上来。Ana呼喊指令的声音顺着斜坡传上来。Fareeha粒子炮的轰鸣声盖过了所有枪声。

终于，一个新的灵魂出现在他感应范围的边缘。那个灵魂稳步跑近。死神从隐蔽的藏身处往外望去，一个穿着俗气皮夹克的男人冲了进来，跑向斜坡。

死神的情绪走向两个极端，宛如两个激烈碰撞的大陆板块。一方面，是酝酿了将近三十年的如熔岩般炽热的怒火；而另一方面，是刺骨冰冷的……失望。Gabriel当然会为他们冲锋陷阵。永远都会为他们，他那金光闪闪的守望先锋。从来没有为过他。Jack Morrison在很久以前就已经屈服于这个事实了，他在Gabriel心中的地位早已被取代。他会无奈地笑笑然后尽他所能地忍受。

但死神不会再忍受背叛了。他从藏身点里全力扑出，在那个带着面具的男人能跑到斜坡前就把他扑倒在地。

他们怒吼嘶喊，拳脚相接，在布满灰尘的地面上翻滚几圈。死神撕扯着他的敌人，对方霰弹枪的枪托砸到他的脑袋上。几乎是同时，他们放开彼此，重新站了起来。

“好，很好。我是多么 _荣幸_ 啊，战地指挥官本人竟然把我列进他繁忙的日程表里面。”

Gabriel朝他开枪。死神向后跳跃躲开，取出步枪回击。Gabriel一个战术翻滚，躲到了一个掩蔽物后面。转瞬之后，他疾驰向斜坡，往楼下跑去。这场对决不允许逃跑。死神向通往下层的入口射去三个地狱火飞弹。入口马上被火焰覆盖，金属弯曲变形，砖石从墙体砸落到地面上。Gabriel连忙侧身止住脚步，下去的唯一通道被堵了。他转身，抬起霰弹枪。

“你无法逃离死亡本身。”死神说。

“你究竟是谁，垃圾？”Gabriel怒吼道。

怒火和失望再次激烈地碰撞。死神只用了四秒，四秒，就确定了藏在那副面具背后的人是Gabriel。不过当然了，那个蠢货才不会想到这个强大到能将他的性命捏于掌心的敌人会是一个他认为比他差那么多的人。毕竟Jack _永远_ 都不够好。

“我是死神，来收取他应得的。你欠的可不少。”他开枪。

Gabriel向一旁躲开，迅速将两人的距离缩短至霰弹枪的射程内，毫不留情地开火。死神雾化，那些子弹除了烟雾什么没打中。他重新实体化，直接地撞到Gabriel身上。他们再次摔到地上，无视了躺在一旁的枪。Gabriel用能掐死人的力道抓住死神，但死神雾化，从他的指缝间飘出，站在他面前。Gabriel想抓住他的脚，此时死神狠狠地踢向他的目镜。Gabriel向后摔去。死神马上走近，在Gabriel试图通过四肢的力量撑起身体的时候一脚踢在他的肋骨上。

“感觉怎样，战地指挥官？”死神厉声道。

Gabriel一手捂着身侧，抬头从面具背后看向他。“我只是一个士兵。”

死神一拳打在那张过去的他会亲吻的脸上。Gabriel倒在地上，痛苦地叫唤。

“那让我告诉你我的感受吧。”死神怒吼道，“能把你那副高高在上的表情扒下来的感觉真是太棒了。”他抓住Gabriel脖子后方，将他提了起来。狂喜冲刷着他，让他几乎有种飘飘欲仙的快感。他终于报复回去了，为每一个破碎的承诺，每一个Gabriel让他觉得自己一文不值的时刻，每一个他觉得自己不过是一件 _方便趁手_ 的物品的场合。他将他打打倒在地。提起来，再打回去。

最后，他放手让Gabriel摔在地上。他绕着倒地的士兵踱步，风衣的下摆在身后晃动。Gabriel翻了个身，大口喘息。

“你永远都对付不了其他强大的人。”死神嘲讽道，“而现在，我比你强多了。现在，我好到 _能_ 打倒你了。”靴子踩在起伏的胸口上，他慢慢将身体的重量压到那条腿上。

Gabriel抓住他的腿，拳头落到他的膝盖上，但被靴子挡住了。

“感觉怎样，战地指挥官，所有东西都砸到你身边？整个世界的重量将你压到地里？”他更用力地碾下去。“无法呼吸？无法移动？”他蹲下，手扣上Gabriel的喉咙。“被自己的血噎死的感觉怎样？这就是你让我忍受的。”

Gabriel紧钳着他的手臂。

“你欠下的债要还了，战地指挥官。”

Gabriel猛地用力一拉，推开死神的腿让他失去平衡。Gabriel迅速抓住扼在他喉管上的手臂，将死神向前一拉，翻身将他摔到地上。死神再次雾化，飘到一旁再实体化。

“我是有债没还。”Gabriel说。他已经站了起来，用袖口擦着面具。“但不是欠你的，混蛋。”

“是我的。”死神愤怒地吼叫。

“不是。我欠的是我亲手埋葬的丈夫。”

死神觉得自己的内脏全被搅作一团溃烂腥臭的愤恨。他怎么 _敢_ ！“你没有丈夫。除非你在苏黎世之后再找了一个，这我还真是一点都不惊讶。可能甚至在之前就有了。”这样那些拖延和回避就显得更有道理了。这个想法很久之前就存在了，在他的脑海深处，数十年来蚕食着他的理智。

“你不知道我是谁。”Gabriel立马驳斥道，“你不知道我爱的那个人是谁。”

死神的嘴唇咧出一个凌厉的微笑。“噢，但我知道。Jack Morrison死的时候我就在场。”他把兜帽推到脑后，并摘下面具。

Gabriel发出了一声卡在喉咙的哽咽。死神斜着眼瞄他。他已经好几个星期没好好进食了。一丝黑雾顺着烧伤脓肿的脸滑下，他甚至都能感觉到自己的眼球在眼眶里慢慢下沉，缺少了一整块脸颊的那侧脸上还滴落着黑雾。

“不像你记忆中的那么漂亮了，是吗， _cariño_ ？”他嗤笑道，“如果你还记得的话。我那么容易就被取代了，可能你根本——”

“Jack？”Gabriel向前走了一步。“怎么可能？我……看到你的尸体了。我 _亲手埋葬_ 你的。”

“坟墓困不住我。” Gabriel在慢慢靠近他，但死神直直站在原处，一动不动。“我就是死亡。”

Gabriel捧着死神的双颊，走得更近，他们几乎贴在一起。他动不了了，脚好像在这里扎了根。温暖的震惊流遍他的身体。即使隔着厚重的战术手套，死神依然能感受到鲜活的躯体下流动的温暖。这感觉太好了。被温柔以待的感觉，被轻轻触碰的感觉。他的身体不受控制地在雾化和实体之间游离。

“Jackie。”Gabriel轻声道，“真的是你。发生了什么？”

怒火又涌了回来。他毫不留情地推开Gabriel，让他摔到地上。面具重新在面前成型，同时他拉上了兜帽。

“你背叛了我。”他强压下心头的愤怒，“你说过你会保护我的，但你没有。现在我要承受后果了。”

他不假思索地直接雾化，在阴影地掩护下流走。他要离开这里。离得远远的。快点。

这个陷阱的目的就是为了杀死Gabriel……所以，为什么他却是那个感到被困的人？

他可能确实生气和受伤，但他却依然爱着。Jack Morrison还活着。深埋黄土之下，但仍在奋力抗争。

死神不能同时恨着又爱着他。他必须作出抉择。是爱还是恨？

他需要更多的时间去做决定。

 

备注：

1.伊西斯（Isis）：古埃及宗教信仰中的一位女神，荷鲁斯的母亲。

 

勘误：

*原文为Mien Gott，似乎是W大拼错了，Mein Gott才是“我的神啊”的意思。

 

翻译：

Bonjour （法）– 你好

Chasseur（法） - 猎人

Oui（法） - 好的，是

fantôme（法） - 幽灵

Mein Gott（德） - 我的神啊

cariño（西） - 甜心

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 1.有bug请不要大意地鞭策我，我尽快改
> 
> 大家可以点上面的原作地址进去给W大点赞～


	4. Cover Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：全文完！……是吗？

“你确定这是个明智的做法吗？”Reinhardt问。

76往包里塞进更多的生物力场，然后拉上拉链。明智？大概不是。“我必须这么做。”他把背包甩到肩上。“我欠他的。”

“Gabriel……”Reinhardt叹息道，“我也不愿相信这个事实，但我不认为他能被拯救。他不想被拯救。”

76攥紧了背包的带子。“你怎么会知道。”

“我们认识的那个Jack永远不会与黑爪合作。他永远不会攻击他的朋友或是向你开枪。”一个漫长的停顿，随后是一声沉重的叹息。“我们的Jack可能真的不在了。”

“我不相信。”如果他真的那么想了，他会再次失去他的。76没办法接受这个事实活下去。

Reinhardt一只手搭在他的肩膀上，紧紧捏了捏。“我只是不想再看到你们俩中的任何一个受到伤害，我已经看得够多了。”

76点了点头。

“小心点，Gabriel。”Reinhardt提醒道。

76离开他们的临时藏身点。至于他要去哪，他也不清楚。但他会找到Jack并把他带回家……赌上自己的性命。

如果现状不是那么疼痛苦涩，他还会为这讽刺而发笑。六年前，他也处在同样的情境，只是另一方。他警告着Jack，告诉他他的朋友已经不在了，无法被拯救了，因为他觉得那是正确的……现在看看他，无论Jack做了什么他都不愿放手。

“我来了。”他说，“再撑一会儿，Jack。我来了。”

 

 

\--

 

 

这就像在追踪一个字面意义上的幽灵。Jack似乎不需要吃饭或是睡觉。黑色幽灵在多个战场穿梭的消息在世界各处冒出来。看起来似乎并没有任何规律。Jack好像在切断与所有人的联系。76沿途上见到的守望先锋成员的尸体和黑爪的一样多。他找到安全屋，基地，藏身点，但每次都晚了一步。Jack留下了一路的破坏与废墟，但他本人，却连一丝黑雾也能见到。这一个月以来，76追踪任何一条他听到的流言。但似乎流言传到他耳里的时候，就已经太迟了。

他停在巷中，躲到角落里以避开一辆巡逻警车。他的悬赏金让他的搜寻越来越困难。他把背包放到地上，靠在墙上。他早就不是能不停奔波的年纪了。他需要休息。

“晚安。”一个轻柔的声音传来。

眨眼之间，76就抽出了霰弹枪，对准巷子对侧的阴影。

有个人靠在他对面的墙壁上。那人吐出了一口白烟，金属手指将烟灰弹到地上。

“很高兴见到你，战地指挥官。”

76微微降低枪口。那位不请自来的客人直起身，走到灯光下。她是个娇小的家伙，勉强到他的胸口。她穿着高领夹克，内里衬一件白衬衫，带着古铜色的护具。腰间是一个老旧磨损的皮带扣，上面刻着BAMF几个字。她穿着黑色的裤子，裤脚塞进高到小腿的鞋筒里，一排纽扣排列在黑白相间的鞋子侧边。她看起来活像从蒸朋小说里走出来。

“Oxton。”他说，并放下手中的枪。

她耸耸肩。“很高兴你还记得我。”

“你想怎样？”如果她也是为了悬赏而来——

“听说有人在追一只幽灵。”她将手环在胸前说道。

“你知道他在哪吗？”

“可能知道吧。”

他从面具背后狠狠瞪了她一眼，但没有流露出沮丧。“任何有关的死神的情报我都很欢迎。”

“为什么？”她质问道。

 _因为我必须找到他_ ……他叹了口气。“你没什么有用消息的话，我就先走了。”他转身。

“你会伤害他吗？”

76扭头看向身后那个神枪手。她棕色的眼睛直勾勾地透过目镜看进来。

“你要抓住那个叛徒，在他造成更多伤亡前，处决他[1]吗？”她尖酸地讥讽道。

他亲口说过的冷硬的话语将他心上的伤口切得更深。那时，他以为自己是在做必要的事，来保护他的家人，保护Jack。现在，他意识到了他究竟有多么冷酷。他还清楚记得Jack眼中的希望消亡，被一张空白死板毫无波动的面具替代的那一刻。内疚和噩梦同时涌上心头。在情绪淹没他之前，他将注意力转回Lena身上。“不，我要去救他，如果我还能做到的话。”

她审视的视线一刻也没离开他的脸。

“如果你知道他在哪，他变成了什么，为什么你不去找他？”

“谁说我没找过？”她的手伸进外套的口袋里，掏出一包香烟。“想接近他很久了，但每次都被他逃掉了。”她点着一根，深深吸了一口。“或许你能。”

76把枪收回枪套。“你会帮我吗？”

她吹出一个烟圈。“可能吧。”

“你是在故意绕圈子吗？”

“我的要求很高的。”她吸入另一口烟，“我不确定让他看到你究竟是在帮他还是害他。”

“不让我试试怎么知道。”

Lena陷入沉思，火星慢慢燃到香烟的底端。“这个……他会尽量清空六月到八月的任务安排，在一切都结束前每年都是这样。”

76的内心被羞愧和后悔搅作一团……但同时也燃起了一小簇希望的火苗。或许他的Jack还活在那面具下的某处。

“想要我把我知道的通通告诉你的话，你要发誓你会不顾一切地把他带回来。不能计较任何损失，也不要鬼扯什么形象。”

他点头。“我会的。”

“如果你做不到，如果他杀了你，真的没办法回头了，那我就不得不干掉他了。”她的表情越发僵硬。“求你。请不要让我杀掉唯一一个看到了我好的一面的人。”

“我不会让那发生的。”他走向她，拍了拍她的肩膀。“我已经失去过他一次了。不会再有第二次。”

 

 

\--

 

 

旧暗影守望的基地里铺满了尸体。76半跪下检查其中一具。还有体温。他尽可能地保持安静，移动到基地的更深处。Lena的情报很准确，这堆尸体里既有黑爪士兵也有新扭局帮的成员。他完全不在意他们在搞什么，他只在意Jack。

如果Lena的另一条情报也没错的话，Jack是在寻找着Minerva散落的数据库。所以在他清洗了整个基地之后，他会去电脑室。76小心翼翼地走向下层，一直保持警惕。Jack可能从任何一个角落冲出来攻击他，或者可能还藏着一些帮派成员，尽管看起来，Jack的这场屠杀进行得很彻底。

在通向电脑终端的过道口，Gabe激活了目镜。目镜上有物体在移动的信号，但热成像上什么都没有。他应该更靠近一点吗？还是现在现身？如果在Jack毫无防备的时候接近他会怎样，更好还是更糟糕？

76慢慢垂下手中的枪，做了一个深呼吸。如果这不奏效，Jack逃跑了，那么他只能再试一次了。一次再一次，不计代价。

“Jack？”他的声音穿过了走廊。

没有回应。不是什么好现象，但也没有飞弹或攻击，所以也不算太糟。至少暂时而言是的。

“Jack？你在那里面吗？”

没有回应。他很确定如果还有活着的黑爪蠢货早就向他开枪了。

“出来吧。”

依然没有回应。

“如果我们不能好好谈谈，我会一直跟着你跟到我们能谈为止。”

“你想要什么，士兵？”Jack的怒吼回响着，像是从四面八方传来。

76强迫自己的手移开枪托。他从藏身处走出来，站到走道上。“你以前会在觉得好玩的时候这么叫我。”

_“_ _你好呀，士兵。”Jack调笑道，拽着Gabe军装的领口拉到跟前，“想在放假的时候找点乐子吗？”_

“我听起来像是在玩吗？”Jack的声音直插过来，打碎了他的回忆。“告诉我你想做什么，然后快滚。”

76抽出枪，放到地面上。“我不是来打架的。”

“我不在乎。”

“我能看看你吗？”76对着空气发问，“面对面地谈？”

“不能。”

“看见你会让我很高兴。”

“我已经 _烦透了_ 拼命讨你高兴。”Jack驳斥道。

那很伤人。“你之前不需要拼命，你只要做你自己就让我很高兴。”

“噢是的。甜美的黄金男孩Jack Morrison、永远在你跟后，飞快地完成他的任务，就像一条听话的狗，只要你给一丁点的关注就高兴得不行。你确实一直爱死了那样。”

一股无名火漫上来。76深深吐息一口。“这不像你，Jack。你知道我爱你。”

“是吗？”

一团烟雾从电脑室中蜂拥而出，穿过走廊，直接越过了76。他跟着烟雾走，离开这条狭窄的过道——在这里他的武器的威力可以最大化——来到一个空旷的大厅，这里可能曾经是一个会议室。烟雾汇聚成人形，死神站在他面前，低掩的兜帽下是白骨面具。

“这就是你的爱将我变成的东西。”

76觉得Jack好像朝自己心口开了一枪。“我从没想过让这一切发生。”

“不管你怎么想它都发生了。”

没人先开口，他们似乎就那样直站着好几个小时。Jack不像以前那样，在感到不安或紧张的时候左右切换着身体的重心，那张白骨面具把他一度表情充沛的脸上所剩无几的情绪也完全挡住。或许Jack已经回不到过去的样子了。但76必须尝试。他必须留住他，一点点也可以，什么都可以，只要Jack还愿意说话，他就还在，还活着。

“那次爆炸是个圈套。”

Jack仰起头来，放生狂笑。“你现在才想到这个吗？爆炸后三秒我就知道了。”

76不得不承认他确实花了比正常情况更长的时间才得出这个结论。但他不愿意相信这个结果，他不愿意相信在他亲手选拔的家庭里，在他深信的人们里，会有人背叛他们。

“我们可以再成为搭档。”76提议道，“我和你，一起追捕造成现在这样的人，就像以前一样。”

“不。”Jack的轮廓边缘变得模糊，一些黑雾从他的肩膀和手肘处流出来。“队友会抛下你，搭档会背叛你。”

“但我不只是你的搭档。”76说，走得更近，“我是你的丈夫。”

Jack后退远离他。“未婚夫。”他纠正道，“你 _曾经是_ 我的 _未婚夫_ 。不是丈夫。那都是过去式了，Gabriel。”

“请不要那样叫我。只有陌生人才会叫我Gabriel。”

“你对我来说就是个陌生人。”

“我不想当一个陌生人。”他试图靠得更近，去触碰他，去抱着他。但Jack向后躲开。“我想再次是Gabe。”

“不可能。”Jack的声音微弱，“太迟了。太痛苦了。”他的背抵上了墙壁。

76抓住一只锋利的爪子，捧在手心，上身慢慢靠过去，他们的面具几乎要贴在一起。“我之前违背了很多承诺。求你……原谅我。”

Jack向他靠去，爪子刺穿了76的胸膛。他倒抽一口气，紧紧地握住Jack的手。Jack幽灵一般的手指伸进他的胸腔，抓住了什么，然后扯了出去。一股奇异的游离于身体之外的感觉淹没了他。他低头，看见Jack的爪中握着一个散发着金色光芒的小球。当Jack的爪子捏紧时，76感觉他的整个存在似乎都被碾碎了。

他不是一个虔诚的人，但他也很清楚Jack手中捏着的是什么。他慢慢地将额头抵上那面冰冷灰白的面具。

“拿去吧。”他低声耳语，“它一直都是属于你的， _mi alma_ 。”他摘下了自己的面罩。没有了目镜，他的世界只剩下灰色的模糊。“但至少给我一个道别吻？”

Jack没有动作，他身体的更多部位虚化成烟雾。76轻柔地抓着他面具的下端，轻轻将它推起。他眯着眼仔细看，但也只能勉强认出Jack的一部分脸庞。他靠过去，将唇压到Jack仅剩的唇瓣上。

他们亲吻了，轻浅又温柔，就像他们的第一次。脸上有点湿湿的。他不确定是他还是Jack在哭。

那只手狠狠地拍回他的胸上。肋骨再次被蹂躏，灵魂被强行塞回身体里，76不禁发出一声痛呼。

“我恨你。”Jack说，声音嘶哑尖厉，嘴唇似有似无地摩擦着76的。“我恨透了你。”

“你完全有权这样做。”

“你背叛了我。”Jack说，“羞辱我。把我塞到暗影守望之后就忘了我。”他的身体开始颤抖。

76将他拉入怀中，紧紧地抱着。Jack怒吼，扭动，抓挠，想尽一切办法离开这个怀抱。

“放开我！你这个伪君子，大骗子，狗娘养的！”

76抱得更紧了。“不。”

Jack开始尖叫，四处乱撞。“放开我！你从来都不在我身边！你宝贵的守望先锋永远都更重要！”

“我很抱歉。”76低声道，用尽全身的力气将Jack抱在怀中。

“我一个人度过了多少个夜晚？”Jack大声控诉，“你违背了多少个承诺？你说我不够好，但我已经够好了！只是你一直都看不见！我就和你一样好！”

“我知道。”76的手指弯曲成爪，想要攥住Jack开始雾化无法抓住的身体。

“你没给我打过电话！一个都没有！你没去过医院看我！你过圣诞节不带我！你领养了一个孩子落下我！”

“我真的很抱歉，Jackie。”

“别那样叫我！你没有任何权利那样叫。你说过你会保护我但你让我死了！”

76无法控制情绪，他把脸埋在Jack的肩窝里。“我永远不会原谅我自己犯下的每一件事。”他喑哑地说，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。“永远不会。”

Jack无比痛苦地哭喊一声，膝盖发软，摔入76的臂弯里，他浑身颤抖，爪子陷进皮夹克里。他把脸埋在76的胸前。“我恨你。”

“我知道。”

“我恨透了你！”

76慢慢滑到地上，将Jack变换的形体紧紧拥于胸前。“我知道， _mi amor_ ，我知道。”他轻柔地来回摇晃彼此的身体，将对方的兜帽往后推去，脸埋到月光色的头发中。

“我向你索取了太多。”他在Jack崩溃时轻轻地说着，“我一直索取更多而你一直付出直到你付出了一切。”

银色的爪子沿着皮夹克的袖子滑落下来。

“我很自私。我把自己和守望先锋排在你前面。”

Jack耸起双肩，低声啜泣。76一条手臂环着不断颤抖的肩膀，另一只手则来回抚摸着他的后背，尽他所能地抚慰他。

“我想过段时间再解决这些问题。总是想过段时间再说。在一些重要的任务之后，在我能有片刻的喘息之后。总是想再等一会儿……然后一切都太迟了。”

温暖的泪水流进白发中。

“Jackie，我失去你的时候就失去了整个世界。 _Fuiste mi corazón. Mi alma._ 没有你，我什么都不是。”

银亮的爪子慢慢溶作烟雾，消失不见。布满伤痕、色如死灰的手伸过来，揪着76夹克的前端。Jack将脸深深埋进76的颈侧。

“Gabe……”

Gabe牢牢抓住他的 _corazón_ ，来回晃动。“ _Lo siento,_ Jackie. _Perdóname por favor._ ”

他们坐在那儿，一个废弃的基地中间，几个小时。Gabe不在乎。他愿意整个余生都在呆在这里，只要这是Jack想要的。他像哄孩子一般温柔地晃动着彼此，低声诉说着每一句想到的话。他被爆炸浓烟损毁的声带生疼，他的声音越发轻微，最后几乎无法听清。

最终，Jack恢复了平静。他的呼吸恢复了平稳。Gabe亲吻他的发间。

“我原谅你。”Jack轻声说。手放开了Gabe的夹克。

“ _Muchas gracias, mi amor._ ”Gabe让他们十指相扣。“我不值得。”

Jack叹一口气，一串烟雾从他唇间溢出。Gabe紧紧抱着Jack，脑袋依偎在他的颈侧。Jack放松下来。

“我保证。”Gabe说，“我会在你的身边。”

Jack的回答是平稳的呼吸以及一声柔软的鼻鼾。Gabe微笑，紧靠着月牙白的头发歇息。

 

 

\--

 

 

Gabe后退一步，让Jack在汽车旅馆房间门外实体化。Jack抬手，犹豫一会儿，先将兜帽拉得更低，再敲了敲门。

两柄脉冲手枪的枪口在门打开的一瞬间就对准了他。

“Lena。”Jack说，身体的重心从右脚移到左脚。

枪口没有半点便偏移。

“我还欠你一个道歉。”

“因为杀了Gabriel？”Lena低吼道。

Jack摇摇头。“因为我突然消失了。我承诺过我会在你身边的，但我没有。我很抱歉。”

Gabe走到Jack身边，无视了对着他的枪口。“我们能进去了吗？”

Lena不禁瞪圆了双眼，她的视线飞快地从他身上移到Jack那里。“你真的回来了？”

Jack点点头。Lena立即一拳打在他脸上。

“你知道我哭了多久吗？”Lena指责道，全身上下都迸发着狂怒的火焰，“先是Gérard，然后是你？我讨厌哭！讨厌死了！”

Jack揉着下巴转过来看她。“我很抱歉。”

“是，好，但抱歉也没有用！”

Jack张开双臂，拉她入怀。Lena紧紧攥着他的后背，浑身颤抖。

“永远不要再这样做了。”她埋在他的肩膀里含糊地说。

“我不会的。”

“永远。我是认真的。我会杀了你。”

“我知道。”Jack更用力地回抱。

 

 

\--

 

 

“ _Papi_ ！”Jesse全速冲来，差点把Gabe撞到地上。他的四肢缠在他身上，像只一米八五的大章鱼。

Gabe拥抱了他现在不那么小个儿的时空穿越者。他已经很久没见过他了。“ _Hola, niño. ¿Me echaste de menos?_ ”

“ _¡Por supuesto que sí?_ ”

“那我呢？”Lena说。她大摇大摆地走进监测站大门，像这个地方是她的地盘。

“Lena！”Jesse像是扔下一个大包袱一样抛下了Gabe，将Lena扫入怀中，像摆动一个洋娃娃一样抱起了她。“太久没见到你了，大姐姐！”

Lena清脆地笑着，同时甩了他后脑勺一巴掌。“放我下来！”

他听话地放下了她。她扯了扯他的胡子。“你什么时候开始把死掉的动物糊在脸上的？”

Jesse大笑。“你只是嫉妒我狂野的美貌。”

那两人相互取笑，像是过去的六年没有发生。Gabe回头瞥了一眼门口。Jack不在那里。恐惧瞬间支配了他的内心。他试图稳住呼吸。不会的。Jack不会抛弃他们的。如果他不在门口，他肯定有自己的原因。

“ _Papi_ ？”

Jesse的声音将他拉回现实。“ _Sí_ _[2]_ _, niño_ ？”

“是有什么人在外面吗？”Jesse看向门外。他脸上的笑容消失了。身影也消失了，只留下一道指向门外的蓝色痕迹。

“我讨厌他这样做。”Lena嘟囔道。

“快来！”Gabe气急败坏地喊道，赶忙追着自己的儿子。如果他在他们能够解释清楚前就见到了Jack还打了起来——

Jesse站在被闲置的机修室的暗处。那道时间加速器发出的明蓝色光线划过，直指那个穿着黑色套头衫的人。Gabe估摸着距离，寻找着最短路线，但无论怎样，他都没办法先一步站到他俩中间——

Jesse冲过去。Jack急忙后退，但他不够快。Jesse的手臂环上他的脖子，将他抱了个满怀。

Jack整个人都僵住了，双手空举在男孩的身侧，好像不知道自己该做什么。Gabe和Lena减速，停下了脚步。

“你可欠了我一大堆午餐。”Jesse埋在Jack的肩膀上喃喃道，“还有大概五千个小时的射击训练。”

“你不……”Jack的手指弯曲又伸直，“你不……？”

“生气？”Jesse摇摇头，“你还活得好好的，而且回来了。其他的都不重要了。”他更用力地抱紧他。“欢迎回家。”

 

 

\--

 

 

Jack拒绝进入监测站。Gabe不能怪他。Angela足够宽容，愿意给他第二次机会，还邀请他加入新的守望先锋。但Jack也拒绝了。他还在适应。靠，Gabe自己都还在适应他自己的事。

但他知道新守望先锋不属于他，那是属于新生代的。他希望他们运气不要太差，也愿意随时提供帮助，但他不打算加入。他有自己的任务，一个他已经推延太久未完成的任务。

监测站的屋顶上，Jack在他身边实体化。他们一起，看着地中海慵懒的海浪在月光下闪烁。Gabe移了移身体的重心，稍微向Jack靠近了一点。然而，就算是这么轻微的接近，Jack也移开了。

事实不言自明，Jack对他的靠近感到不自在，他还不完全信任他，他准备好随时跑走。Gabe移回去。慢慢地，Jack僵硬的姿势放松下来，靠在屋顶边缘的墙壁上。

Gabe叹了口气。这都是他自己造成的。很久之前，Jack爱着这些亲密的小动作。手指轻拂过他的手，狡黠的微笑和眨眼，脸颊上温柔的亲吻。Gabe也很爱用这些亲密的小动作来调戏Jack。他是那么的可爱，白皙的脸颊染上玫瑰色的淡红，害羞地将他们的手指缠在一起，然后叫Gabe停下，尽管他从来没有实际行动制止他的调情。他从什么时候开始不再对Jack表达爱慕？他记不起来了。

他从什么时候不再给Jack一点小小的安慰？不再找时间逮住他只为了给他一个吻？他从什么时候开始忘了，无论SEP的注射和暗影守望的训练把Jack塑造成一个多么强大的士兵，他都仍然是那个羞涩的、缺乏信心的农场男孩？

“Gabe。”

能再次被称为Gabe的感觉真好。不是战地指挥官。不是Gabriel。只是Gabe。他看向Jack。

“你是想恐吓地中海吗？”Jack问，“你瞪着它像是它做错了什么。”

“只是……在想些东西。”

“你难道不一直在想吗？”

他点点头。

Jack把帽檐拉得更低，继续看着大海。

天。Gabe怀念以前，那时他只需要把Jack拉进怀里，然后他就会告诉他究竟出了什么问题。如果他能抱着Jack，问他他应该怎么做就好了。

“我……”

Jack瞥了他一眼，兜帽挡住了大半张脸。

Gabe叹了一口气，肩膀垮了下来。他从来都不擅长说话。于是他摇了摇头，继续瞪着大海。

他们那样安静地呆了一会儿。Jack并没有像Gabe所想的那样离开。他很感激。在这场漫长的分离后，只是……呆在Jack的身边都能减缓他内心的疼痛。Jack红色的眼睛在月光的映衬下似乎闪耀着光芒，它们的新颜色也很漂亮。Gabe思考着他应不应该说出这个。这会让Jack生气吗？他怀念蓝色吗？Gabe叹了口气，手指捋过头发。

“你还是不擅长说话，对吗？”

Gabe点点头。

“我觉得你再憋着你想说的话你就要爆炸了[3]。”

他永远都那么具有洞察力。Gabe抬手，摘下面具放到一旁。“我不知道要怎么做才能解决我们的问题。”他坦诚道，“我所想做的只有补偿你，但我该从哪开始？我能做到吗？我甚至不能完全清楚我曾经做过什么。”

究竟有多少小事在Jack心上划了一刀？他有多少次没去送他离开或欢迎他回家？又有多少次让Jack孤独地在只有他一个的床上的哭泣而他却毫不知晓？

一个阴影出现在面前，Gabe向后躲去。

“抱歉。”Jack说。紧接着一小段沉默。“你真的看不见了吗？”

Gabe摇了摇头。“只能看到模糊的轮廓，看不见具体的。”他抬起手，抚摸着面前的模糊。在他摸到的，是一只手的形状。

Jack的指尖慢慢地抚上他的脸颊，描摹下巴的轮廓，触碰胡子和嘴唇，沿着细小的伤痕，轻浅地拂过那道横亘脸上的伤疤。

“还是那么帅气。”Jack说。

“你也是。”

“你是因为看不见了才会那样说。我看起来和怪物没什么区别。”

“我可能只能看到模糊的轮廓，但Jack，你是这世上最美丽的轮廓。”

Jack轻轻笑了。这比过去的笑声更轻微更低沉。但这是他所怀念的，他无时无刻不在怀念的。

“你的搭讪还是那么烂。”

Gabe笑了笑，转头看着风景。他能感觉到Jack靠在小墙上。月亮慢慢爬到最高处。Gabe发现他的思绪又开始四处飘荡。

他一直都是个战略家。面对无法进入的堡垒，他会想到办法通过；面对无法攻破的防御，他会想到办法绕过去。但要给他最深爱的人弥补过去将近二，或者三十年的缺口？他用力拉扯着外套的领口，抚摸脖子上的项链。

“Jack……”他看不见Jack是不是在看他，或者甚至他还在不在这里，但他必须相信。“我在很久之前给了你一个承诺。”他小心翼翼地解开项链的扣子，取下来。“如果你已经不想再听到我的承诺了，我能理解。但如果……如果你愿意再信我一次……”他将那个小巧精致、还带有体温、在他心上悬挂了六年的指环顺着墙壁滑到Jack的身侧。

没有声音。也没有动作。Gabe急切地想把面具带回脸上，那样他就可以知道自己是不是像个傻瓜一样对着空气乱讲一通。他强迫自己不要伸手去拿。他的心跳加速，满手是汗却感到冰冷。这感觉比他第一次的时候还要糟糕。

这沉默绝对有十分钟了。又或者只是十秒钟。Gabe退回去，别过脸，清了清喉咙。

“我明白了。我太蠢了。忘了吧。”他抓住——

一只冰冷的手覆上他的手。他停下了动作。Jack将Gabe的手翻过来。

“你一直保存着？”Jack轻轻地问。

“当然了。”Gabe说着摊开手心。“这是我唯一能留住的你的东西了。它一直提醒着我……我失去了什么。”

另一抹模糊出现在他面前。他再次后退。Jack轻柔地安抚他，然后将面具别回他的脸上。

世界从灰色的模糊中复苏。Jack站在他面前，手捂着一边脸颊。他透过目镜看过去，Jack的表情很复杂，既有赤裸裸的反对，也有……可以允许他认为，那是快乐吗？

“假如我收下了这个，”Jack说，他的声调止不住起伏，“你得保证说到做到，Gabriel。全心全意地保证。”

“我保证。”Gabe拿起Jack掌心小一号的指环，手指抚摸着内里镌刻的文字。

_Mi corazón._

他的心之所在。他的柔软依托与生命之光。

“只要你愿意把我要回去。”

“我愿意。”Jack的手化成烟雾，穿过了那个朴素的金戒指后再次实体化。

这才是这个指环一直以来该呆的地方。

Jack将手翻过来，掌心朝上。Gabe从夹克的暗袋里掏出对应的婚戒，放到Jack等待着的掌心上。Jack花了点时间仔细地看着这个戒指，细细的烟雾从他的眼角处滑下。

“ _Mi alma._ ”他复述着指环内表熟悉的刻文，然后将戒指推入Gabe的指中。“我的魂之所依。我的力量源泉和一生奉献。”

Gabe摘下面具靠了过去。这次，Jack没有躲开。

“没有任务了。”Jack说，“没有会议，没有守望先锋。你是我的，直到时间的尽头，Gabe。”

“你是我的整个世界。”Gabe低声道。他轻轻拭走那行眼泪和烟雾，亲吻Jack额前起伏的皮肤。“我唯一的任务就是让你快乐。”

“你只要做你自己——真正的你——就能让我快乐。”Jack低声回复道。

“我不会放手的。”Gabe布满枪茧的手捧着Jack的脸。“我没法再承受第二次心碎了。”

Jack靠过去，冰凉的唇瓣贴到Gabe的唇上。“别担心， _mi luna_ 。”他说，“我会保护你的。”

 

 

备注：

1.第二章里，Gabe命令Jack杀掉Gerard时说过这句话。

2.原文是Si，应该是W大的笔误，Si是“如果”的意思，Sí是“是的”，可用于回应别人。

3.第二章中，Jack在招安Lena之后，对全程暗中观察的Gabe说的。

 

翻译：

Fuiste mi corazón. Mi alma. - 你是我的心之所在，魂之所依。  
Lo siento, Jackie. Perdóname por favor - 我很抱歉，Jackie。请原谅我。

 _Muchas gracias, mi amor._ _–_ _非常感谢你，吾爱。_  
_Hola, niño._ ¿Me echaste de menos? – 你好呀，孩子。你想我吗？

Sí _, niño_? – 怎么了，男孩？  
¡Por supuesto que sí?- 我当然想了！  
Mi luna – 我的月亮


End file.
